


We could leave the world behind

by Tuiandla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I swear I'm making this tag popular, Kyoshi Warrior Yue(Avatar), Multi, Pre-Canon, Tags Are Hard, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Yueki for the soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiandla/pseuds/Tuiandla
Summary: Yue runs away from the North with the intention to end up in the South . Instead she ends up on Kyoshi Island .
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [i made a fic from my own post](https://imfishs.tumblr.com/post/630804614526140416/so-what-if-yue-ran-away-from-nwt-with-the)

Yue couldn't sleep tonight , it was on one those nights where she would just lay down on the bed and wait for the morning to arrive , but this time she just didn't feel like that , she decided that a walk through the palace would be good enough to get her tired . The first thing she did was look out of her window , the moon was hanging up high on the sky , the starts looked really pretty .

She was supposed to meet someone important from the tribe tomorrow , had to attend healing lessons with Yugoda and a lot of other things , it sucks to be royalty , she never asked for this , she never asked for her life to be saved by the Moon Spirit , she just wanted to be free like the other kids from the tribe that she saw running around the city .

Yue also wanted to fight , but here in the North women aren't allowed to fight . She always wondered why , there was a war going on , why did it matter who fought it ? She heard some good things about their sister tribe about how women were allowed to use waterbending as a weapon .

But also a lot of bad things. But none has been to the South since the war began , well besides a woman that Yugoda told her about . Her name was Kanna and apparently she had to get married with a waterbending master , she never asked for that . She wasn't a waterbender but she was still seen as weak .

She left one night withought a word , some people think that she wanted to go to the South Pole . Which was probably true , or the Earth Kingdom . Yugoda hoped that she went to the South and is now living a better life than she has been living here .

But the others say that she died trying , which was actually kinda cruel because she was a northerner and they did not seem to care about her . Her gaze moved to the moon , shining brightly through the darkness . It stood out better then the stars . 

Yue sighed a little as she ran her hand through her white hair , she also stood out from the others . Getting your live saved by the moon spirit is something anyways . It's not like she's not grateful for Tui but ,what if something happens ? That question plagued her mind quickly . Then she kept moving around .

The next stop wasn't planned , she walked past her parents room and heard them talking about an arranged marriage , she wasn't sure is they said inbweteen who . Her mind just raced at the thought that she would have to marry one of those waterbending 'masters' at only 16 . Oh wow now she can see why Kanna hated the North so much .

" She's turning 16 next year , she's ready for marriage " 

Was the only sentence she was focused on . Why would her dad say such a thing ? Why would someone want to be married at 16 ? That's way too early , or is it too late ? She kept wondering how it worked down in the South , in the Earth Kingdom or even the Fire Nation . 

" I've talked with Kaloq , his son is also turning 16 next year , he might be the best option " 

Kaloq ? That name sounded familiar , the man used to come around the palace and talk with Yue's parents pretty often lately . And he was Hahn's dad . Oh . They wanted her to marry Hahn , or does he have a brother or something ? Either way she did not wanted to know , better sleep now and worry later .

Yue went back to her room and sat down on the bed . How was life in the South ? She questioned herself , she had no way to answer that though . " I'll just go to sleep and talk with dad and mum tomorrow " she spoke and stared up at the ceiling ,closing her eyes trying to regulate her breath . 

-

Morning came quicker then she thought . Yue woke up and remained in her room silent , laying down on the soft bed made of furs . Well she had a lot of things to do today , when will this even end ? She'll become the Chief of the North once and things will be even more stressful then a few meetings . 

" Yue , sweetheart " her mum started as she knocked on the door  
Yue just grunted " I am awake " she replied as quick as she could . The girl looked out of the window now , the sun was halfway up on the sky which meant it was still kinda early .  
" Get dressed we are having visitors " she continued , Yue could her moving away from her room .

Yue got dressed with her usual clothes and did her usual hairstyle . Who cares if she had servants who usually help her do a lot of things , even though she was 15 , she could do anything she wanted, well almost anything she wanted .

She came out of her room and went to the main room , there was Hahn and Kaloq , talking with her father . Hahn was doing a waterbending trick while they talked though . Showoff , that was the first thing Yue wanted to say but instead she tugged a smile on her lips " Good morning " she said 

" Ah here you are Yue ! We were waiting for you " her father , Chief Arnook , replied as he put a hand on her shoulder . " Good morning Princess " Kaloq spoke as Hahn came closer to him titling his head . Probably he did not like it either . Then he winked to Yue . Nevermind , he's enjoying it .

While their dads were talking Hahn grabbed Yue's hand and dragged her at the entrance of the palace . " So you surely know who I am " he had a smirk on his face . Yue just nodded " and you surely know who I am " she giggled a little and looked at the boy , her gaze moved to some other men waterbending , maybe is she just looked at how they moved and practiced waterbending is her free time she could even use it was a weapon ? Or maybe her dad had some waterbending scrolls , he surely had ,but she just had to find out where he kept them , even if he was a non bender his father was a bender .

" What are you looking at ? " Hahn asked and looked behind him " oh those dudes ? I can do that too you know ? " He says as he starts to do the same thing they were doing . " Yeah I know it's just that I also want to be able to waterbend , not only heal " Yue stated quietly . Hahn looked at her and raised an eyebrow , they were silent for a little then Hahn started laughing " That's a good joke ! " 

" Yeah. A joke haha " Yue tried to force a laugh . Well she still had time to talk with her father about all of this , maybe she could even change his mind about women being able to waterbend ? Wouldn't that be great ? It would be she would love a good change for the tribe , no more sexist Northern Water Tribe .

" Don't you think that would be good though ? For women to fight along men ? Maybe we could even fight in the war , the Fire Nation could be defeated if we have enough people couldn't it ? " Yue mumbled as she sat down on the snow hugging her knees , she hoped she would've been born in the Earth Kingdom , or maybe even the Fire Nation , their sister tribe sounded even better .

" Hmm nah , the Earth Kingdom is fighting against the Fire Nation , and I heard that our sister tribe also has some fleets out to fight in the war . We can just stay here , the Fire Nation isn't able to get in here we are safe " Hahn spoke as he looked inside the palace a little their dads were still talking . Ugh Yue wanted to sleep right now why couldn't she just be left alone for a day .

" Do you think the avatar will come back ? " She whimpered and Hahn once again just laughed in her face " It has been 100 years since the genocide , the avatar was killed , why do you think he will come back ? " He spoke and rolled his eyes . 

Yeah there was no way Yue was marrying this dude.. then it clicked , what if she would run away ? But would she die ? Where should she even go ? The Southern Water Tribe was a good idea, maybe she'll even meet this Kanna that Yugoda keeps talking about , unless she is dead . And there we go her mind was once again being filled with bad things . 

Maybe she could talk with Yugoda about this , will she tell Arnook ? For sure , he was the chief and people aren't supposed to lie to him but at the same time it was the only idea Yue had , hey maybe she could even make up a new identity and re start her own life but the only problem was her hair . None had white hair , people will notice she's not from around , and she has crystal blue eyes , clearly Water Tribe . But she would be free , maybe she could even find someone who would teach her proper waterbending , oh she really hoped those things were once gonna get real. She'll make her people proud , not just by ordering others around but by helping others . 

Now it's time for some healing lessons . Yue sighed as she entered Yugoda's hut , no other kids were there , that made her a bit sad , she had some kind of private lessons where she was the only one to learn at the certain time .

" Hello " she started with a smile on her face . Yugoda just nodded and patted the snow next to her gesturing for Yue to sit down next to her . Not gonna like she felt more like a mother to her than her actual mum did . " You seem troubled princess , anything wrong ? " Yugoda asks the young water tribe princess , all she does is sigh and nod .

" Care to talk about it or you're just not feeling like it ? " She continues with the questions as she crosses her arms over her chest and hums . Another nod , Yue's throat felt dry " please don't tell dad but , I feel like I don't belong here " she commented as she pulled her knees up and rested her head on them leaving a defeated sigh out 

, " and what is that supposed to mean ? "   
" It's just feels like .. I am in plus , weird , I feel like I am standing out in a bad way and i-i am thinking about maybe running away from here ! "   
" Is it because of the things I told you ? "   
" N-no no ! Of course not , they actually inspired me , I may be a girl but I still have my rights and and I want to go to the South and- and learn actual waterbending " she stuttered feeling on the verge of tears   
" Oh Yue " the old woman whimpered and hugged her making a shushing noise 

Yue talked a little bit more with Yugoda and she actually accepted on helping her run away , that shocked her a little , in a good way , but it still felt like betraying her . She wouldn't see her anyone , she will loose the only person that actually seemed to care about her and it just shattered her heart .

Hours passed since her meeting with Hahn -she completely despised the boy- and healing lessons .But those lessons weren't about learning how to heal someone's body , it was about how to heal yourself and that you do not need to do what everyone says .So she decided to talk with her father , just a small talk maybe . Yue firstly checked the main room where he and Kaloq were standing , nope he wasn't there . Then the ' throne ' room . Not there either . She passed by the balcony and at the corner of her eye she saw some blue pelts .

" Dad ! " Yue said as she went to the balcony looking at her father who was staring off into the distance , at the moon to be exact , it just started to set , the nights were usually chilly but also very beautiful . She did not receive an reply " dad ? " She questioned and that was when her father did respond " yes ? What is it ? " 

" I wanted to talk about the marriage , sorry if I am disturbing I just felt like I needed to get this off my chest " she started , mumbling the last sentence .

" Go ahead I am listening , hope you like Hahn , he might not be the nicest but he'll get softer around you " he replied waving his hand through the air

" he's fine .. I think . But what I wanted to say was uh .. why can't I choose who I marry ? And why can't I get married at 20 or so ? I - I still have stuff to discover about myself , I shouldn't be thinking about marriage at this age " she spoke her eyes fixated on the ground , her hands were clapped together 

" Yue we galked about this and you know it it's not a choice " he muttered 

" Yes but -" 

" No buts , please go to your room young lady "   
Yue sighed and turned around going to her room . She also had another question , was it normal to like another girl ? Not for any purpose , it was just a question , it's not like she has been eyeing one of the girls who kept interrupting her private lessons just because ..nope that's not the reason at all 

But at this point she did not even cared , she was getting married to some dick who surely is just gonna take advantage of her because she's the next chief , well unless she runs away . Which is going to happen sooner or later . How would she even get into the Earth Kingdom ? Well she'll figure out a way or another because she was not staying here for anymore longer .

She was also wondering how things were going outside the big icy wall that kept her and the others inside for ' safety ' reasons . The only thing Yue knew was that the Fire Nation was slowly taking over the whole world . And Sozin's Comet was coming next year , 100 years ago the Air Nomads were killed by the Fire Nation , the Fire Lord at that time used the comets power to kill every air nomad from the temples knowing that the next avatar was going to be an air nomad .

When Yue got in front of her room she just looked around and sighed , why would she listen to her father right now , she had her rights to be with the person she liked right ? That's how things worked outside no ? Did her father and mother were arranged to get betrothed ? Too many questions to be asked too little answers .

Instead she walked off , her breath getting a little heavier . She's going to the Spirit Oasis and try to work things out. And she did so , as she walked onto the grass her gaze moved directly to the two circling koi fish , one was black with a white spot on it's head , The Ocean Spirit , La . The other one was white with a black spot on it's head , The Moon Spirit , Tui . 

Yue sat down next to the oasis and looked down at the two fish , perfectly circling eachother , Tui and La , Push and Pull . This is the most spiritual place from the North , it was a good place to have some seconds to think about yourself and not the others , but not everyone was allowed here . 

The next second she was laying down on the grass looking up at the moon , her eyelids feeling heavier and heavier by each minute . Hey sleeping here doesn't sound like a bad idea afterall , it could be actually a pretty peaceful place , unless it started snowing .

Yue fell asleep as quick as she thought she would , something here just felt safe and peaceful . Actually of course it's the Spirit Oasis , it is supposed to be like that , imagine if something bad happened here . Things will be thrown out of balance and more people would probably die .

The next morning she heard yelling , for a second she thought that the tribe was being attacked , but no , people were yelling her name . Yue sits up and looks at the grass beneath her , then at the two koi fish in the pool . Oh she fell asleep here , didn't she ? What time is it even ? 

The girl stood up and walked over the bridge to go back into the palace and assure her father that she was fine and just took a quick nap - actually slept - next to the Spirit Oasis . The first thing she saw when she stepped out of the Oasis Room was Hahn . Yue just stuck her tongue out and looked away from Hahn who was already running towards her .

" Where were you ?! Everyone was looking for you ! "   
So they cared ? Or was it just because they couldn't risk to loose their precious little Princess . Probably the second option ,but if it was the first one it would have been better .   
" I just , I just took a - " she stuttered but before she could finish Hahn shushed her   
" No more talking let me get you to your dad " he said pulling the princess after him quickly , Yue didn't even had time to protest what he said , she just huffed and rolled her eyes .

Arnook was standing in the main room looking pretty distressed , the second he saw Hahn and Yue he ran up to Yue and hugged her . Yue hugged back , well this felt right , she missed getting hugged , but once again her mind threw back at the fact that they didn't care about her they only cared about her that she was the princess - to - be - chief sometime .

" Where have you been ? " He asked in a harsh tone now as he pulled away from the hug . Yue tried to respond but her mouth went dry and just looked away . There it was . " I was at the Spirit Oasis " she spoke with a low tone and only received a sigh in response . " A bodyguard could help " Hahn whimpered and looked over at Yue who was really close to yelling at him .

" That's not actually a bad idea boy " Arnook said as he raised an eyebrow " maybe you could be the one to protect her " he added . Hahn just smirked and nodded looking over at Yue who was looking off into the distance once again at some men waterbending . She can learn just from visualising others no ? It could work , but she might fail , and what will her father say if he found out she could fight ? Yue was supposed to be the princess who obeys everyone , is soft and graceful , but she wasn't that .

More hours passed and once again she had healing classes with Yugoda , finally , sometime with someone who actually understood her . " Good morning " she started with a smile on her face as she entered the hut , her smile was wider when she saw Henara there sitting next to Yugoda . The older woman just gave her a nod while Hanara looked up at Yue and waved " oh ! Princess Yue good morning , what are you doing here ? " she asks a bit oblivious . 

" I actually have a lesson with Master Yugoda " She snikered as Hanara's cheeks went pink of embarrassment " right I am so sorry " she replied . Yue just shook her head " it's alright , you can also be here I don't have a problem " Yue uttered as a flush came across her cheeks too . She sat down next to Yugoda .

This lesson was way more interesting then the others were , today Hanara was in the same room as her . She could swear she saw the girl catch glances at her , that just made Yue blush even more and be unfocused . For sure the healer knew what was going on . " Girls I need go a little , please stay here " she said as she walked away from the hut . 

" So you're also a waterbender huh ? " Yue started , oh that was bad , of course she was a waterbender too why else would she have been here ? Dumb , dumb , dumb Yue . " Oh yeah , actually I only known for a year I could waterbend , I guess I was an late bender " the girl spoke .

Yue couldn't keep her eyes off Hanara and at this point she was sure she was in love with her and not with Hahn . ' Who wouldn't be in love with her ' was the only thing she could think of. She had piercing baby blue eyes , her hair a dark brown color was up on a bun with two pulled strands of hair on either sides of her head -in two words , hair loops - and almond colored skin . Just what would you want in a girl . Yue deeply inhaled . 

" - and that's it " Hanara continued and raised her eyebrow " were you even listening ? Yue ? " She asks . Yue snaps out of her trance and looks over at the other healer " oh yes , yes ! Of course ! " She lied with a giggle . Hanara just frowned , ' well you're dumb Yue good job you made her sad ' the girl thought . " It's alright , I know you're going through a lot right now " she stopped then continued with a small smile " it must be hard to get betrothed to someone you don't love " she whimpered . 

" Yeah it is pretty hard " Yue sighed and turned her gaze to the entrance of the igloo , seeing someone entering , it was Yugoda . " Alright girls I am back , I hope I did not miss anything , now back onto healing " she started and sat in-between the two of them .

After the lessons were done Yugoda told them to go and hang out a little since ' you two seem to be getting along why don't you hang out a little for me, maybe a friendship could blossom ' . So they did , Hanara invited Yue to a walk around the city , and Yue agreed as quick as she could . 

They started walking around a canal of water , some boats were floating around . Huh maybe she could ask her father if she can go on one with Hanara . " So 'Ara .. have you ever thought about trying to learn waterbending ? " Yue asks her quitely . " I am already waterbending silly " she giggled , that giggle just made Yue melt . " I know , I was talking about using waterbending as a weapon , not only for healing " she continued looking down at the ground covered in snow .

" Oh actually yeah I've thought about it . I have a brother and I once tried training with him but it did not work out very well , I guess I am destined to be a healer , I don't hate it , it's alright , but I won't be able to protect myself , that's all " she said looking over at Yue " have you though ? " She added 

" I did and I still am " Yue whimpered . Hanara put a hand on her shoulder with a sympathic wide grin . " I could maybe try and get my brother to teach you " she said . Before Yue could say something cold hit her nose . It started snowing " we should go inside somewhere , you aren't even wearing proper clothes for this weather " Hanara spoke and pulled Yue closer to her chest . Once again Yue was having a gay panic .

" We could go back to the palace , or should we part ways now ? I don't want your parents to get mad " Yue whimpered " I don't think that my parents would mind me going to the palace to be honest " she smirked , well actually that sounded about right , who would even mind their kid going to the palace and hang out with the princess . ' What if she's only friends with me because I am royalty ' she thinks but then shakes the thoughts off her mind , no , no , that's it , no more bad thoughts , not today .

They ended up in Yue's bedroom , it was almost night at this point , the snow fell down onto the ground and it looked beautiful , of course it's not new but a new layer of snow always looks pretty , especially without all of the footprints in it . " Hey isn't that a koalaotter ? " Hanara asks as she points at a drawing on her table . Yue liked drawing but barely did it since she barely got free time . " No , no it's not a koalaotter , it's supposed to be penguinotter , I heard some elders talk about them , they're from the South , I would love to see one " Yue explained . There are some elders in the tribe that are over 100 , and they did go to their sister tribe before the war began .

" Oh cool , they do be looking pretty cute though " the girl uttered with a smile as she looked at the other drawings , one of them was of Tui and La , another one was with .. her . " Well you surely did draw me gorgeous " she added with a shit eating grin . Yue's eyes wided as she blushed " Oh Tui you weren't supposed to see that I am so sorry ! " She half - yelled in embarrassment .

" It's alright , I like your drawings , you're good at it " She told Yue who was still a blushing mess , well that wasn't supposed to happen but it did anyways ." T-thank you " she said . Hanara sat down next to Yue and took her hand into her lap " you know you're also very gorgeous " she noted . Yue just blushed more at the compliment . "Pft haha you like getting compliments do you ? " 

Yue just nodded and pulled Hanara into a hug , her head resting on the others shoulder " I Don't want this I don't want to get bethroted off to someone I don't love I don't like this place I just want to get away from here " she said with a sniffle in the end then she just broke down . " 'Ara I don't want any of this I want to go away, I want to run away from here I want to escape this place " she continued 

" You can get away from here you know ? " Hanara stated as she rubber her hand over Yue's back pressing a kiss on hair , Yue liked this , she did not like the fact that she just started crying in front of the girl she liked . 

" I know , I know , I just need some more time to think " she gripped tighter onto 'Ara's clothes as she took a deep breath and plopped on the bed with not another word . " I think falling asleep right now wouldn't be a problem would it be ? " She asked .

Hanara just shrugged closing her eyes huffing a little " sleeping sounds cool , I won't mind " .

A week passed and Yue had already planned everything , it will be dangerous to go to the South especially now because they are in the middle of the war , but she'd be willing to risk it all at this point since her parents weren't going to listen to her . She is sure that everyone will be worried about her , but at the same time she's sure it's only because she's the princess . Yue also hanged out a lot with Hanara these last days , ' enjoy while it lasts ' she thought to herself . 

She has been also practicing a bit of waterbending with Hanara's brother . She got the main hang of it but she's still not the best , they once almost got caught by his teacher , Master Pakku . He seemed like an old man without a heart , which he probably was , but that's not the point . He was sexist as hell , that was the biggest problem . Yue also spoke with some elders , asking about how the South is , they did not question why she was asking so many things about their sister tribe luckily for her .

They trained in the middle of the night in the Oasis Room beacuse none else besides the royal family and some other 'nobles' were allowed in there . At this point she knew how to make ice spears , the wave and ice columns , it was good enough just to protect herself . Of course they still needed work but it was still something . 

" you're getting better " Nuduq huffed as he shook his head , tucking his wet hair behind his ear . " Thank you , you're also a great teacher " Yue giggled " sorry for splashing you , anyways I think we are good for now , I'm thinking about leaving soon y'know , I am really thankful for your help " she added . 

" Of course , I hope after the war ends we'll see you again " Naduq spoke and smiled softly " I'm going home now , let's hope your parents aren't searching for you everywhere again , I'll see you " the boy spoke as he walked off waving at the princess . 

" Bye ! " She spoke waving back at him . " Is this how having people who care about you like ? " Yue whimpered under her breath , her gaze drawing once again at the pool . She actually learnt waterbending , she did something that wasn't allowed . What if her parents will find out ? Probably they won't because it's not really possible , but what will they do ? 

Yue walked away from the Oasis Room and saw Hahn there , " great " she grumbled under her breath . " Hahn , hi ! " Yue said as she ran towards the boy hugging him . " What are you doing here ? " She asks with a puzzled look ' and how much more times do I have to hug you ' she thought. " Chief Arnook actually sent me to find you , he said that he needs to talk with you " .

Oh , Yue was confused right now , did he find out about her waterbending ? Is it about the marriage ? " Talk to me about what ? " She uttered as she pulled away from the hug . Hahn just shrugged " He did not tell me " . Yue nodded and patted his shoulder " alright thanks for telling me " .

Yue started walking to her father's room , expecting him to be there , but he wasn't , instead she once again found him on the icy balcony . " Dad , what did you want to tell me? " She asked crossing her arms around her chest raising an eyebrow .

" Yes actually . I've seen you started hanging out with some kids around your age " Arnook started , Yue nodded " that's right , is anything wrong with that ? " She questioned her father .   
" That's what I wanted to talk with you about actually , I am glad you did befreind some kids , but you don't have to forget about the fact that you're a princess , and you do not know if they want your good or are only using you for your title " .

" They -they aren't doing that dad ! They're not using me why would they . The one who is using me is maybe Hahn " Yue huffed annoyed . " Don't say that Yue ! We chose him to get bethorted to you because we trust Kaloq " Arnook spoke with a stern voice . " But it's my life, I should be choosing what I want to do " she continued but didn't even care to hear her father's reply , she just stormed off into the city to Hanara's home . 

And to her surprise Hanara was outside with her brother and another kid which Yue did not recognise . Probably just another one of their friends . " Naduq ! Hanara ! " Yue yelled as she ran to the two siblings , they turned their heads to Yue and both cocked an eyebrow . The other one greeted her with a smile " Princess Yue , what are you doing out at this hour ? I thought you had a curfew " .

" Yes .. yes I do have a curfew but my , uh , my dad let me hang out with my friends for tonight , at um , their house , r-right 'Ara ? " Yue said babbling , why is lying so hard suddenly . Nudaq gave a thumbs up and Hanara nodded " that's right , I'm sorry Sarrak we'll hang out tomorrow alright ? " She muttered looking at the girl who just sighed " alright , I'll see you two tomorrow " and walked off waving at the two .

" What's wrong Yue ? " Hanara asks the shorter girl who is now shifting her Wight uncomfrably from a leg to another . " I , I think I want to run away tonight , my , my dad really doesn't wanna listen to me and I really don't want that to happen anymore I am so sorry guys - " Yue started her voice hoarse . The two siblings just looked at the princess with worried faces . " - i , i was wondering if you could lend me some clothes 'Ara , I don't want to go somewhere with these 'royal' robes " Yue continued and wrapped her arms around herself . " And I wanted to thank you both for everything , I promise we'll meet again and the war will be over we will all be fine ! " She said looking up at Naduq and Hanara . 

" Hey it's alright , sure I'll hand you some of my clothes " Hanara pulled Yue into a hug and kisses her head . " Are you sure ? Your waterbending still needs some practicing " Naduq rubbed the back of his neck " it's not that I do not approve it's just that ! What of you get attacked ? In the Earth Kingdom there is no such thing as snow , and a source of water is not everywhere " . His sister just gave him a death glare then he joined the hug too .

In the next minutes the only thing Yue sees is the calm ocean . Her , Hanara and Naduq were standing on the icy wall that was supposed to be protecting the city .They got a blind spot where the guards weren't walking by . " That's it , are you sure guys don't want to go with me ? " Yue asks them with a pleading look . The two shook their heads " we can't Yue , i love you , but we can't leave our home behind " Hanara smiles with a sigh . Naduq just nods and smiles too " I'll miss you guys , really " she says .

Then everything's a blur. She remembers arriving on Earth Kingdom territory , everything looks so alive here , a lot of colors fullfiled the land and even the sky . She saw the Northern Lights a lot in the North but that wasn't always . She laid down on the grass and it felt just amazing , it wasn't cold like it was at home , it was wired but at the same time it was so different , in a good way .

Then she arrived at the first Earth Kingdom village , it was .. worse then she thought , people looked poor, so was this how the outside world looked like ? No wonder the northerners weren't very happy about leaving their home . The city was near the coast also , she could see fire nation ships all around, were they planning on attacking this village ? But people barely survived .

She wanted to intervine but at the same time not , her hair , white hair and dark skin will stand out a lot . As she noticed people here had brown and black hair . And the eyes were either green or gold ? Did she see right ? Golden eyes ? Did the fire nation infiltrated in this city already ? 

She tried changing her hair style , half up half down , two strands off hair left out of the short ponytail which was held by some hair bands with two beads at the end of the tips . She still had her hair ornaments , the ones with the Watribe Tribe symbol , but she decided to keep them somewhere hidden. 

The first days were pretty hell , she met with a boy named Yunlin - was that his name ? Earth Kingdom names are weird - that offered her to sleep at his place since it was getting dark and she had to place to go really , tomorrow morning she should keep on going anyways .

She fell asleep at the exact moment she hit the mattress , then voices was everything she could hear , whimpers more likely , for a second she thought that she was having a nightmare maybe but that wasn't it . She opened her blurry eyes and looked over at some people dressed in blue , wait was all of that a dream ? Then more people enter the room who were wearing green , ah so no it wasn't a dream . The ones in blue left the room , leaving just someone in the room with her . 

Yue wanted to get up and attack but , she had no water to fight with , Naduq was right , she was too stubborn and now she's probably going to die. The stranger squatted down next to the bed looking at her . Immediately Yue blinked and got up throwing herself backwards , her chest raising and falling quickly . " I knew you were awake " the girl , or at least the voice sounded like it belonged to a girl . 

Yue blinked more as the strange girl got back up to her feet , her eyes were now finally focused and she was looking at the girl in front of her . She wore something green , probably a green kimono , then over her chest and shoulders was some kind of armour ,on her head she had headdress . The girl also had makeup on too , her whole face was white , besides the red lipstick and the red makeup over the eyes , she was not used to people using makeup since it was barely a thing back in the North . 

" I am Suki " The girl - Suki - introduced herself " I am the leader of The Kyoshi Warriors " she continued .

" I am Yue " Yue started then squinted her eyes ,should you tell her you're a princess ? No probably not " and , yeah , I am just Yue " she added .

" I don't want to worry you but you just washed up on our shore some days ago , where are you from Yue ? Do you have any ideas how you ended up here ?" Suki asks her .

" I am from the Northern Water Tribe " she uttered her eyes fixed on the others , pale green eyes huh ? " a-and no I really don't , where are we even ? " .

" You are on Kyoshi Island , far from the North , the Southern Water Tribe is closer " 

Yue's mind raced as she heard the name of her sister tribe . Now it all came back , she ran away from home . She sighed " Well I suppose I have to go back now " .

" Oh ? What are you even talking about you can barely talk and you want to walk ? " Suki asked with a stern voice that made Yue jump out of her skin her eyes moving down towards her lap . " I'm sorry I just lost my temper " the Kyoshi Warrior mumbled .

" It's alright I just - could you get me a glass of water though ? " Yue asked and Suki nodded " sure , just don't get up from the bed , I don't want you to drop down on the floor " she spoke as she went out of the room. 

Yue sighed and stared down at her hands, she was shaking ever so slightly . Before she could think of anything else the wooden floor cracked and saw the Kyoshi Warrior in front of the door holding a glass of water in her gloved hand . " Thank you " Yue squeaked up and took the glass . Suki smiled and leaned on the wall crossing her arms . 

Yue moved moved her hand around the glass a little and the water came out of it . Suki's eyes winded " you're a waterbender " she whimpered. " Sure am " Yue giggled but before she could put it the blob of water just popped . " Oh Tui and La " she murmured . 

" now that's your problem " Suki said with a sigh . Yue plopped on the bed and looked up at the wooden ceiling . What was she gonna do now ? Go back home ? She can't do that , she really can't , not now . She's wondering how Hanara and Naduq are doing right now . Maybe missing her or just moving on with their lives . 

" So what are the Kyoshi Warriors if you don't mind me asking " Yue asked with a curious tone as she sat up , bending the water off from the sheets and putting it back in the glass . Well she's not gonna drink that anymore but anyways . 

" You don't know ? " Suki asked and raised her eyebrow " you would like to know wouldn't you ? Maybe I should show you instead of telling you " the girl said as she she held out her hand . " You might need some support since I'm sure you can't walk yet " 

Yue rolled her baby blue eyes and took her hand . " Alright .. thank you .. I don't know how to thank you enough " Suki just shrugged " hey be glad you didn't die , we usually ..I don't know how to say it .. but the people who usually come here don't end up good . We are trying to remain neutral in this war " she uttered and gripped Yue's hand tighter leading the way .

" I understand , the North is kinda doing the same " Yue said and looked at Suki who had no trace of an expression on her face . After a some time of walking and Yue saying that she couldn't believe she was alive because she could barely hold herself up .They ended up in front of a wooden building with an open door , inside there were some other girls , all of them wearing the same uniform Suki was wearing .

Two of the girls were sparring .Sparring ! They were fighting ! Yue's eyes glimmered brightly at that sight , well as far as she saw this part of the Earth Kingdom wasn't sexist at all . " Alright girls ." Suki clapped her hands together leaving Yue to lean on the wall . " Take your stances , we are gonna show our friend here how all of this works " the kyoshi warrior grinned .

The word ' friend ' rang through Yue's head over and over . They just met they couldn't be friends could they be ? Anyways that wasn't the main thing she was surprised about , the main thing was that girls we're fighting , and probably most of them weren't even 17. They moved so smoothly , and what's that ? Were they fighting with fans ? That's new to Yue . " Wonderful isn't it ? " Suki spoke and looked over at her . Yue just nodded . 

After hours of watching the Kyoshi Warriors practice and talk with them - she only leart some names , once again what is wrong with Earth Kingdom names she can barely remember them - . But it was nevertheless very interesting . " Hey so I was just wondering " Yue started as she and Suki were walking back to her room . Suki just hummed . " If I could join you ? " She whimpered under her breath . 

" Oh ! Of course . But you'll need to show that you're worthy , and you can't do that when you can barely walk on your own "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ?? Writing a long ass chapter ?? yEAH.  
> Also my dumbass made Hahn a water bender last chapter I apologise for that

It has been a little over a year now , Yue joined the Kyoshi Warriors and was really happy about it . She also kinda stopped waterbending because she couldn't learn anymore forms so she sticked with the fans and the katana which were very effective and learned how to use them real quick - in which case real quick means 4 months - but I was all good . 

An Fire Nation passed by the island a few time these months but they did not attack , everything was peaceful here which was actually nice . Yue completely forgot about home at this point , she doesn't even wanna think about home anyways . Her parents are probably worried sick about her since Tui and La it has been a year since their 'helpless little girl ' ran away from home or got kidnapped whatever they may think .

Not even a week ago Yue confessed her feelings towards Suki , it was very awkward but Suki said she felt the same so they decided to become an item . It was not like having a relationship was the most important thing right now but they did not care about that . 

Suki and her even started sharing a room , but that was mainly because they wanted to spend time together and talk about their life's before they met . Yue ended up telling Suki that she was a princess back home , Suki just laughed and told her that it was a good joke. Yue shook her head and told her why she left and everything else , it was a little hard to admit everything about herself , stuff that she wished that she would've kept secret but at the same time it felt wrong to keep these important things just for herself . 

Well everything was fine until today . " What's up ? " Yue asked Suki who was standing with her arms crossed looking off into the distance at the ocean which wasn't real far away from the village . " Oh it's nothing " Suki muttered and looked over at Yue who has a worried expression on her face . Suki smiled and cupped her face pressing a kiss on her nose . " You don't have to worry , weren't you supposed to keep track of the girls training ? " She asks . Yue nods but sighs after " that's right but you seem troubled by something " she says . " There's yelling coming from near the shore , probably kids messing with the Unagi but I don't think that's it " Suki says " Call the others we are gonna check what's going on " she gestures to the other warriors who were training . Yue just nodded and ran towards them .

When they arrived close to the shore Yue could make out three figures - or four , but one of them looks like an animal so she isn't counting that one too - . " Foreigners " Suki muttered . Yue just looked closely at them , two of them were wearing blue clothing, for a second Yue wanted to tell Suki that she was wrong and that they were actually some kids from their village bit then she realised that they were wearing parkas . The other one was wearing some orange and yellow clothing , she wasn't sure where that was from .

A moment later the three teenagers were tied up to the wooden pole which supported a statue of Avatar Kyoshi , they had blindfolds on and their animal in a bag so it couldn't try to escape . Oyaji , the leader of the island - whom seemed a little old to rule but Yue did not say anything about that - spoke up first as he looked down at the teenagers . " You three have some explaining to do . Yue was standing next to Suki while the other Kyoshi warriors were standing on the other side with either puzzled looks or angry ones . 

" And if you don't answer all our questions , we're throwing you back in the water with Unagi . " Suki said harshly , she was annoyed of course . Yue grabbed her forearm and squeezed it a bit . Suki looked back at her and her expression softened . One of kids whom was wearing one of the blue parkas was the first one to speak up, but more likely yell " Show yourselves , cowards ! " Was what he said . Suki raised an eyebrow and came closer to him ripping the blindfold off . 

" Who are you ? Where are the men who ambushed us ? " He yelled again . Yue raised an eyebrow and looked at him , getting a little annoyed too she spoke up before Suki could " There are no men , we ambushed you - " she said and eyed him - blue eyes , water tribe ? - " now what are you doing here ? " Yue added rolling her eyes . There was a long silence before the boy once again spoke up looking at Suki " wait a minute " he muttered " there's no way a bunch of girls took us down " he said with a mocking tone . Yue exchanged gazes with the other kyoshi warriors who clearly had the ' you surely want to die ' look . 

Suki just smirked and grabbed the boy by his collar " a bunch of girls huh ? The Unagi is going to eat well tonight " she said . The other girl , who also had crystal clear eyes - TWO watertribe teenagers were here - , shouted quickly " No don't hurt him ! He didn't mean it . My brother is just an idiot sometimes . " She said with a pleading tone . Suki let go of the boy and sighed backing up . The other teenager , which looked like a kid more than anything , also spoke up " it's my fault " he said looking at the ground . " I'm sorry we came here . I wanted to ride elephant koi " he continued .

Oyaji looked at the three with an annoyed look " how do we know you are not Fire Nation spies ? Kyoshi stayed out of war so far and we intend on keeping it that way " he murmured and pointed at them . The kid with the greyish eyes looked at Oyaji with a surprised look , his eyes gleaming slightly " This island is named after Kyoshi ? I know Kyoshi ! " . Avatar Kyoshi , Yue thought , of course everyone knew Kyoshi she was one of the fiercest avatars that most people knew about . Oyaji didn't look impressed " how could you possibly know her ? " he asked . Yue and Suki exchanged quick glances in the meantime .

Oyaji continued " Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago .She's been dead for centuries . " He wasn't wrong , Yue thought to herself , but once again , most people from the Earth Kingdom knew about her . Before the old man could comment again the kid spoke again " because I am the Avatar " . Another deep silence . Could this be real ? The memories of the time she spoke to Hahn about the Avatar coming back , could this really be happening ? Suki laughed a bit and rolled her eyes " That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago . " 

The ' Avatar ' smiled sheepishly " that's me ! " That was impossible , even as much ad Yue hoped it was real it couldn't be , but at the same time the kid had blue arrow tattoos over his head and hands , she heard that they were traditional to the air nomads but that doesn't mean he couldn't have had just painted them onto him to act like he was the Avatar . Oyaji pointed at the kid and yelled " throw the impostor to the Unagi " Yue squinted her eyes a little , they could at least give him a chance no ? But nevertheless she took out her fans like the other warriors , meanwhile the girl in the parka whimpered something to the ' Avatar ' .

Before they could take a step the boy jumped - more like flew - out of the ropes leaving a cloud of dust behind , getting onto the statute of Kyoshi ripping the ropes around his wrists with one of the fans from the statute , then he got down on the ground . The villagers who came closer to see what was happening started to shout about how the boy just airbended , Yue also couldn't believe her eyes . This was something she wasn't expecting . " It's true .. you are the avatar " Oyaji said in awe and disbelief at the same time . The boy had a serious look on his face while the other two left a relieved sigh out . 

" Now " The Avatar - it's actually the damn Avatar - spoke still with a serious face " check this out ! " He spoke with a big grin on his face as he took out some marbles putting them in between his palms and they start spinning around really fast with the help of airbending .

Hour pass and apparently the villagers started re painting the statute of Avatar Kyoshi , it looked better this way anyways , they should've done that a while ago . While the Avatar and his friends got the special treatment by the leader Yue and Suki went back to training with the others . " Is this how you got treated back in the North ? " Suki asks with a small grin . Yue nods and mutters " that's kinda it " . " Come on , let's get back to training " Suki spoke and grabbed Yue's hand . 

They've been training for some minutes before the water tribe boy - probably and for sure water tribe - he cleared his throat and spoke up " Sorry ladies " . They all stop and look back at him , who just started stretching for some reason or another. " I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout? " He questioned . " Well you are in the right place Suki half laughs " Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar . " She continues with an apology . " It's alright . I mean normally I hold grudge , but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls , I'll make an exception " he speaks with a mocking tone once again . Yue chuckled " I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance . " Suki nudged her shoulder with a smirk . 

The boy laughs " True . But don't feel bad . After all, I'm the best warrior in my village ! " He exclaims with a grin . Suki raised an eyebrow and smiled " The best warrior huh ? In the whole village ? " She uttered and clapped her hands together " maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration " . The teenager's eyes widened upon the request then he strarted stammering . " C'mon girls wouldn't you want him to show us some moves ? " Suki asks and looks at Yue and the other kyoshi warriors who were giggling . " I'd be happy ! All right, you stand over there . Now, this may be a little tough, but try to block me . " . He said with a grin as he took his fighting stance . They continue to fight for a little , Suki always beating him . Yue isn't gonna argue but she found it nice to finally have something interesting happen here .

A bit more time later the boy leaves. " Well that was interesting wasn't it ? " Yue asks as she puts her elbow over Suki's shoulder , oh how good it was to be taller than your girlfriend . " Very interesting " she agrees . " I'm going to see how the avatar and his other friend are doing " Yue said and kissed Suki's forehead waving at her as she left the dojo . The first thing she saw was actually the girl who also came with the Avatar , she was holding two pots with some groceries in them . On the other side she saw the Avatar and the kids from the village following him to the beach . " Hi " Yue said with a soft tone as she got next to the girl .  
" Oh hello " she replied .  
" Need any help with that ? " She asks  
The girl looked behind her and sighed " yes please " . Yue nodded and grabbed one of the pots . " I'm Yue " she introduced herself with a small smile .  
" I'm Katara , the Avatar is Aang and my idiotic brother is Sokka , in case you needed to know " The girl - Katara - giggled .

" Hmm good to know " Yue hummed and looked in front . " May I ask how did you met with the Avatar ? " She asked with a curious tone . " Well it was an interesting experience not gonna lie , but we were back at home in the South and I was out fishing with my brother when an iceber- " before she could continue Yue spoke up " you're from the Southern Water Tribe ? " She asked . " Indeed I am " Katara replied with a smile . " I'm from the Northern Water Tribe " Yue mumbled . " That's great ! Oh ! Are you a bender ? Do you think you could teach me a little ? " She asked with excitement in her tone . " I could but a little " Yue said with a smile .

" We are actually heading to the north now , so I and Aang can learn waterbending from a master " Katara said and looked at the pot in her hand her eyes focused " there are no more waterbenders left in the South " she murmured " the fire nation took them all " . Yue frowned , she did not knew that " hey , it's alright . The Avatar is back , the war will end soon " she smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder . " And just so you know , the northerners.. they do not teach women waterbending , a friend teached me " . Katara looked at Yue in disbelief " well I guess I'll try to change their minds " She chuckled . After a little bit more talking they arrived in front of the house where the Avatar and his friends stayed at " Thank you " added as she took the pot from Yue and entered the house. 

Next thing Yue sees is fire , the houses were on fire , fire benders invaded the town on their komdo rhinos . The kyoshi warriors managed to fight them off with the help of the Avatar and the Unagi on the other side . The snow was now melted by the fire thrown by the firebenders , the houses were burnt , some warriors hurt . That's how the real world felt like , it was crazy and scary . " Well that was not expected " Yue said as she wiped the sweat off her face looking around at the half burnt down houses , the smell of smoke filling the air . 

The other Kyoshi warriors were still putting down the small fires around the town same to the other villagers , the kids were in the bigger house at the end of the town staying there while the adults were taking care of this crisis , they were lucky that once the avatar left so did the fire nation . She did not knew that this was how the war was , the fire nation just killed innocent people and destroyed cities , towns , villages and anything they came across and found as threating . 

When she saw Suki she immediately ran towards her pulling the shorter girl into a desperate hug . " What's that for " Suki mumbled in a low voice and hugged her back . " I didn't knew where you were " Yue uttered and just hugged her tighter . Everything went silent for a while , the only thing that made a sound was their heavy breaths , this was the first time it happened , and Yue hoped it's the last time it'll also happen . First bad thing after a year of just peace and quiet . 

The second bad thing was not even a week after , her and Suki were just finished with their training and decided to spend their time together in Yue's room . Maybe talk and sleep together like they used to , the weather was slowly getting warmer by day so it was harder to sleep cuddled up with someone else but it was still a nice feeling , knowing that someone was next to you and that they won't leave you . They both changed into their usual tunics and sat down on the bed , the window curtain left wide open so the moon lighted up a little but of the room . 

But the good time couldn't last forever . Yue felt a slight headache , her first thought was that she trained a bit too hard today and that she just needed to sleep . Suki looked at her with a puzzled look " something wrong ? " She asks grabbing Yue's hand which wasn't placed on the side of her head . Yue just shook her head . Then everything went red , Suki's eyes winded and Yue felt even worse , she closed her eyes shut . Suki started to worry even more at this point " Yue what's wrong ? " She asked frowning . Yue shook her head " I don't know what's happening " she murmured . 

The light that was once a soft yellow was now a deep bright red . It looked like the moon just got sliced up and was now bleeding . " What's happening " Suki asked again not sure of what to do at this point , it was a scary situation . " What's wrong with the moon , and why are you affected by it ? " Suki asks Yue with her brows furrowed . Yue opened her eyes slightly and shook her head slightly in pain , she tried to say something but just choked on her breath . Suki put her hand on Yue's back and rubbed a circle there trying to comfort her .

There we go , this was the end , the moon spirit is probably dead and she'll be too soon enough . Her parents will not know about this , her friends back home will not know about this . Suki hums and hugs Yue who was slightly squirming . Then everything went grey and white , the world just went colourless in not even a second . She put her hands down from her head and kept her eyes shut . Stressing minutes passed and everything is back to normal , Yue shots her blue eyes often and looked at Suki whom was pressed against her . Yue hummed and put an arm over Suki " I'm alright " she said .  
" What happened there ? " Suki asks and grips onto the others tunic .  
" I .. I don't know how to say this but , basically the moon spirit saved my life when I was little and it's affecting me I don't even know what's happening " she stammered .  
" You're okay now though "  
" I'm alright " Yue said again . 

The next time Yue and Suki met the Avatar and his friends was months later at the Full Moon Bay . The Kyoshi warriors wanted to go and help in the war so they decided to help the refugees to get to a safer place , and that safer place was Ba Sing Se . Yue heard about Ba Sing Se , said the safest city in the world , none succeeded into getting inside the city because of the walls . Besides a Fire Nation general , The Dragon of the West , or well almost got inside . The history is still blurry , the Fire Nation says that they succeeded to get inside the city , while the Earth Kingdom says that they never even gotten close to the city . It was the city where everyone wanted to go in , it was safe from the war , everyone got to be themselves . 

" Ugh it's so tiring " Yue groans and looked over at Suki who was looking off into the distance at who knows what at this point . Literally every type of person passed through these lines to get into a boat to get to Ba Sing Se . " Hey , am I seeing this right ? " Suki asks and raised an eyebrow pointing at four people a bit far into the distance , two of them were wearing blue clothes , one of them the oranges and yellows that Yue only saw once and the other one , whom Yue doesn't recognize I wearing green ones . " It's Aang and the others " Yue perks up with a smile on her face . " come ,i wanna mess with them a little " Suki said and started walking towards them Yue following a bit behind her , the white hair would probably make them realise quicker who she was .

" Tickets and passports please " Suki started and looked at Sokka - if Yue remembered correctly - . The boy looked at her " is there a problem ? " He asks . Suki grins a little and rolls her eyes " Yeah, I got a problem with you ! I've seen your type before . Probably sarcastic , think you're hilarious and let me guess , you're traveling with the Avatar . " She said with a mocking but at the same time intimidating tone . Sokka was still confused so he rose an eyebrow and shook his head " do I know you ? " He asks .

" You mean you don't remember ? Maybe you'll remember this ! " Suki stars and kisses Sokka's cheek with a giggle . His eyes brighten up and half yells her name . Katara looked directly at her " Oh ! And Yue ! " She shouted at Yue waving her hand in the air . " Huh , wasn't expecting you guys here " she chuckled and looked at them . " Yue this is Toph , Toph this is Yue " Katara says with a smile as she introduces the two to eachother . So the gremlin was named Toph . 

They quickly move to another location of the station, where it isn't crowded so they could talk more freely . " You look so different without your makeup! And the new outfit . " Katara exclaims with a smile on her face . Suki blushes and just crosses her arms over her chest " That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them. And look at you, sleeveless guy. Been working out ? " She spoke then looked at Sokka who just smirked " Ahhh, I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then. Nothing major " . Katara rolled her eyes and sighed " show off " .

" Are the other Kyoshi Warriors around ? " Aang asked looking at Yue who was looking around at the refugees . " Yeah . After you left Kyoshi , we wanted to find a way to help people . We ended up escorting some refugees and we've been here ever since . " Yue says quickly while looking back at Aang . Momo jumped on Suki's shoulder and she smiled , patting his head . " Hi Momo, good to see you " she giggled . " So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry ? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa ? " Suki asked with a confused tone .

Katara's brows furrowed and she sighed " Appa is missing , we hope to find him in Ba Sing Se " she muttered and rubbed the back of her neck . Yue frowned too " I'm really sorry to hear that " she looked over at Aang who was gazing down at the ground . " Are you okay ? " She asks . " I'm doing fine . Would everybody stop worrying about me ? " Aang snaps trying to be tough but the sadness could be seen in his eyes . The gang changed glances with eachother for minutes then a woman voice destroyed the silence " Avatar Aang , you have to help us ! Someone took all of our belongings ; our passports , our tickets , everything's gone ! " 

" I'll talk to the lady for you " Aang said as he got up . The others followed Aang to the desk not saying a word . The grumpy old lady denied them . " But she's pregnant and all of her stuff was stolen ! You have to make an exception ! " Aang said with an annoyed tone . The lady once again denied him when Aang said that they would give up their tickets for the family . So they decided to go through the Serpent's Pass . 

" I can't believe we gave up our tickets and now we're going through the Serpent's Pass . " Sokka groaned rolling his eyes . " I can't believe you are still complaining about it " Toph said with a chuckle . " We are coming too ! " Suki shouted as she and Yue ran towards the teenagers . They changed back into their Kyoshi Warrior uniforms , not gonna lie Yue missed the uniform very much and was glad that she would go somewhere dangerous . " You guys sure that's a good idea ? " Sokka asked while looking at Yue . Yue nodded rolling her eyes " yeah we are sure , don't worry if something happens you're gonna be there nah ? " She asks with a chuckle . 

They walked for minutes and arrived at the Serpent's Pass , it was a kind of mountain that was thin and squiggly . " This is the Serpent's Pass ? I thought it would be a little more wind-y, you know, like a serpent . Huh , I guess they misnamed it . " Sokka said raising an eyebrow . The woman looks at the writing on one of the wooden poles . " Look at this writing , how awful " she spoke . " What does it say ? " Toph asks .Katara looks over at the writing too and squints her eyes " it says ' abandon hope ' . " How can we abandon hope ? It's all we have left ! " The woman cried .

Aang looked at the pass " I don't know . The monks used to say that hope was just a distraction , so maybe we do need to abandon it . " He uttered. Katara looked at Wang with a puzzled look . " Hope is not going to get us into Ba Sing Se and it's not going to help find Appa . We need to focus on what we're doing right now and that's getting across this path " he continued . " Well then that's what we are gonna do , let's not spend any more time talking " Yue said looking in front , she took a step onto the pass and then looked back at the others .

Everyone got onto the pass , the pass was thin barely two people can walk side by side , rocks fell down in the lake under them . " The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side of it and don't want anyone to find out what it is. " Suki said with a shushed tone . Yue looks on the side and sees a fire navy ship , the black smoke raising up to the pale blue sky . The man who was walking near the end of the pass almost fell down because the stone gave out , Toph saved him by earth bending him back up on the pass .

The rock fell down in the water with a huge splash and the fire nation soldiers saw that , Yue was right , next thing they know is a flaming ball coming towards them . Sokka's eyes widened " they spotted us , let's go ! " He yelled . Aang took his gilder and with a quick move he deflected the fire ball from their range , instead it hit the mountain and rocks fell down once again , but this time it was Suki who was under the impact place . Toph made a roof out of the rock and Yue pushed Suki out of the way . " Thanks Toph " Yue looks at the girl who just nods . " Are you alright ? Come on " Yue muttered as she picked Suki up by the hand and pressed a kiss on her forehead . 

Hours later at the sunset they all made camp on a bigger piece of land on the pass . " It's a beautiful moon " Suki says with a smile as she looked at Yue after whom just hums with a smile "yeah, it really is " . Suki sighs " I'm wondering how is life there in Ba Sing Se " she mumbled . Yue just shrugged " must be nice , safe , peaceful overall I suppose " . They all went silent , the waves hit the mountain slowly from time to time making a sound , no other fire navy ships passed luckily . 

After not even 4 hours of sleeping they started walking again throughout the pass , they arrived at a section where the pass went under the sea level . Yue glances over at Katara and then Aang , she still might not be the best at waterbending but she could help Katara keep an water bubble together with Aang . " Everyone single file " she says and steps in the water , quickly dividing it making a bubble where water couldn't get in . Aang starts helping Katara making the bubble a little bigger as well with Yue . " What's that " Katara asks her voice low , then a shadow passed through the divide , they all gasp and Toph uses her earth ending to raise the ground . In the water seemed to be some kind of a large serpent . 

" I think I figured it out why they call it the Serpent's Pass " Sokka says with a nervous chuckle " Suki you know about giant sea monsters ! Make it go away " He pleads and Suki just huffs and rolls her " just because I live near the Unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert " The serpent comes closer to the little island Toph made , Aang took his glider and made the serpent go back with a brust of Air . " I'll distract it .Katara , Yue , get everyone across ! " The two girls exchanged glances once again , well having a waterbender in your group was good , especially when you're in a life or death situation in the middle of the ocean . But two waterbenders , that was nicer . 

Katara freezes the water and makes an ice trail . Yue noticed how Katara got really good at bending , probably she succeeded on changing the Northern Water Tribes sexist mind . Yue on the other hand tried to block the serpent in a ice blockage but it didn't work , the serpent broke the ice in not even a second . " I'll take care of it " Katara says and smiles and Yue whom just nods and goes over to the other side with the others . 

" Come on Toph ! It's just ice ! " Sokka shouted . Toph yelled something back at them but You couldn't fully hear because of the sounds of ice breaking and water splashing . Yue bits her bottom lip " come on , you can do it Toph quick " Yue says as she looked at the girl on the other side who finally out her foot down on the ice . On the other side of the mountain Aang and Katara were drowning the serpent into an whirlpool then they hit it on the mountain . The serpent retreats , Katara takes Toph from the little island she made . 

In the distance the walls of Ba Sing Se could be seen , and it looked beautiful . " There's the wall! Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se " Sokka says with an excited tone . Before the others could cheer too the woman grunted in pain " oh no " she said . Sokka turned to her " what's wrong ? " .  
" The baby's coming ! "  
" What ?! Now ?Can't you hold it in or something ? " Sokka asks with a panicked look  
" Sokka calm down , I helped Gran gran deliver lots of babies back home " Katara says with a chuckle .

Suki and Yue laugh a little at the fact that Sokka is stressed over a baby being born , but let's be real it is kind of stressing since they just survived the Serpent's Pass and almost died go many times . " This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a real ... human ... thing! " Sokka tells Katara .  
" It's called a baby and I helped her deliver plenty of those, too. Aang, get some rags. Sokka, water. Toph, I need you to make an earth tent, a big one. " Katara orders and they all do what they're told " Suki , Yue , I'll need you two here , especially you Yue I saw how things are in the North , and I suppose you're the one whom can help us more " Katara says and Yue just nods with an awkward smile .

The woman is breathing heavily while the three girls try to calm her down . " You're doing great, Ying. Sokka, where's that water? Now get ready to push. One ... two ... " Sokka enters the earth tent with water but faints at the sight " ... three, push! " Katara continued without noticing Sokka . More minutes pass and the baby arrived .Katara holds the baby in her arms ,Yue looks at the baby in awe , it was such a sad thing that she'll love through war just like they all did . " it's a girl " she says and looks at the mother of the baby .

Outside the tent Toph and Sokka were talking then the next second they enter . Katara looks at them and notices that Aang isn't there " Aang you gotta see this " When Aang enters his eyes widened and he smiled softly .  
" She sounds healthy " Toph commented  
" She's beautiful " Katara says at the same time with Suki  
" It's so ... Squishy looking " Sokka uttered . Yue rolled her eyes " can't you say something normal " 

The new parents started talking about how they should name her while Aang was standing in front of the entrance, his eyes filled with tears " I've been going through a really hard time lately. But you've made me ... hopeful again. " He said with a weak but meaningful smile . Then the parents decided on naming their daughter Hope . Aang leaves the tent along with the others . He takes a deep breath " I thought I was trying to be strong. But really I was just running away from my feelings. Seeing this family together, so full of happiness and love, it's reminded me how I feel about Appa ... and how I feel about you. " He said and looked at Katara whom was also on the verge of tears , she pulled him into a hug and smiled .

" I promise, I'll find Appa as fast as I can. I just really need to do this. " Aang said and took a look at everyone his smile fading so slightly as he took his glider ." See you in the big city. " Sokka muttered . " Say hi to the big fuzzball for me " Toph nudged Aang's shoulder with a chuckle . " It has been really good to see you all again " Suki said as she leaned her head on Yue's shoulder who just hummed in agreement . " Wait , why does it sound like you guys are saying goodbye ? " Sokka asks them raising his brows . " We only came along to make sure you guys are gonna make it , don't worry we'll surely meet again " she says with a promising smirk . " Just stay safe there in Ba Sing Se alright ? " Suki said and looked at all of them . 

The next thing that happened after just some days was unexpected . The Kyoshi Warriors decided to go and find some berries or fruit and give them to the refugees who had to wait for the ships to Ba Sing Se . Yue saw what kind of food they got while they waited , or even on the ships , it was disgusting . Not all of them went out just around 6 , because the others still had to be guarding the Full Moon Bay . Teyah was a little bit further from the group but that was no surprise because she always liked wondering around , the was one of the younger warriors . She was collecting berries from a bush when she noticed a clump of white hair. " Must have been some fight " .

Yue saw her , running towards her to ask why she was that far but when she noticed the clump she raised an eyebrow " let me see that " she stared a bit and then gasped " it can't be " Teyah raised an eyebrow " what can't it be " . " Suki , Lihami , Meyi , Lona " she started and they all came to her . " Wait here a little , Suki come with me " She said with a stern tone , but it was more caused by the worry she had inside her . " It continues there too " Lihami pointed out . Yue and Suki started following the trail , the only thing Yue could think about now was if that was or wasn't Appa's fur , maybe she was a little paranoid , or maybe she just hoped that nothing bad happened to him . 

The trail ends on a small cliff , in the end there's a cave . " Oh no " Suki muttered " Appa ? " She continues. Yue stands behind Suki as she starts walking towards the flying bison taking small steps , Appa backed even more at this point . What happened to him ? He seemed , hurt . Physically and mentally . Suki knelt down in front of the cave and let some berries on the grass with an apple along them . " It's gonna be okay . I have to leave , but I promise I'll come back " Suki says with a soft smile .

She steps back and Appa steps in front . Yue grabs Suki's shoulder with a sigh " we'll come back soon , he'll be fine " she assured her . 

It was still day , the sky was still lighted by the burning sun, summer was slowly coming back . Yue , Suki and the other warriors decided it was a good time to go check on Appa do they did . Suki was the only one who climbed on the cliff , then told the others to come too , but to not make sudden movements . " He looks so lost " Meyi murmured and looked at the poor animal .

" He's shy around new people, stay low and quite " Yue says ." I can't believe you found the Avatar's bison. Didn't you just see the Avatar a few days ago? " Teyah whimpered under her breath . " Yes, so he can't be too far from here. " Yue said , or at least she hoped that he really was actually close . " It's our responsibility to get Appa back to him safely. This could be our most important mission yet. " Suki says and looked back at the warriors then back at Appa . " It's me , Suki , a friend " Suki says as she walks closer to Appa . He growls and Suki doesn't try to walk any further . " I want to help you. You're hurt. We can help you feel better. " Appa growls again . She goes a little further , keeping her hand in front of Appa's nose " And we can help you find Aang. " 

Suki puts her hand on his nose and smiles . " Alright girls , time to help this big boy out " Yue giggled and came closer to him . " I might need some water to heal his wounds . " She says. " I'll get water " Teyah says quickly . Minutes pass the Teyah is back with the water , the others were pulling out the boar-q-pine quills off while Yue was healing his open wounds . After she finished she went to Appa's head and ruffled his fur with a smile , in response Appa licked her face . 

Then a lightning struck a tree , Appa got scared and walked behind . Yue looked at the sky thinking that maybe a storm started but the sky was clear . Then a girl's voice rang through her ears . She noticed three girls riding mongoose lizards , the one in the middle was holding a clump of Appa's fur . " My, my, you're easy to find. It's really astounding my brother hasn't captured you yet. " the girl spoke . Suki noticed them too and stands in front of Appa along the four other Kyoshi Warriors . " What do you want with us ? " She asked with an annoyed tone as she took out her fan .

"Who are you? The Avatar's fan girls? " The girl in the middle asked , her tone being serious but at the same time so joking like .  
One of the other girls speak but none is interested in hearing what she has to say . " If you're looking for the Avatar, you're out of luck. " Lona said defensevely .  
" No Avatar, huh. Well, that's okay. Any friend of the Avatar " the girl with the bun starts and jumps off the mongoose lizard " is an enemy of mine! " She yelled and threw a fireball towards Appa . The Kyoshi Warriors block the fire by using their shields . One of the other girls whose wearing a red long tunic with black hair pins Lihami to the tree with darts , she squirms as the girl came closer to her . 

"You're so colorful, it's making me nauseous" her voice hold no actual emotion . She took our her sword just at the right time , the fire nation girl threw darts at her and luckily for her she just drew her sword out in time . Then she swings it at the other girl whom had a pink outfit on with her hair braided . " You're not prettier then we are " she said and chi blocked her . 

The first girl that threw the fireball at Appa was now cornering Yue , Suki and Appa . Whenever she threw the blue fire at them they deflected it by shielding with the fans . She's aiming to either Appa or Suki , for some reason she wouldn't attack Yue . Then she remembered that someone brought water here but it was on the cliff . Before Yue could think of what to do the fire nation girl threw a fireball at her and Suki deflected it but instead it hit a tree and it fell down . "Afraid of fire, I see. That's good. You should be." The girl says with a smirk on her face , the blue flames turning into the orange reddish ones .

Suki takes out her sword and waves it in front of Appa " Go, Appa! Fly away from here! " Suki yelled . Appa flies up and Suki charges towards the teenager with her sword , but the girl is way more trained and she knocked the sword from Suki's hand into the tree . " Suki !" Yue shouts and looks over at her girlfriend whom was laying down on the grass the fire nation girl towering over her , her fist flaming . She quickly threw her fans at the girl making her fall out of balance , Suki got up from the grass and grabbed a bigger twig putting it on fire and waving it in front of Appa . " Get out of here! You have to find Aang! We'll be okay! " She shouted .

Appa backs away flying off leaving Suki with her back towards the enemy . She turned around quick enough to shield from the blue fire blast , Suki stepped back and wielded her fan . The girl smirks " don't you know fans just make fames stronger ? " She asks with a calm voice . Suki ends up back to back with Yue who was panting and breathing heavily , the smoke filled the forest quick and it was intoxicating . 

The next thing she know is that they've been thrown into a fire nation prison , she wasn't sure where the prison exactly was , but it wasn't a pleasing thing either . All of the Kyoshi warriors were put in the same prison cell , they got questioned about where the avatar was and other things like that . It was pretty stressing and they did not even know . 

No guard from here actually knew about Yue and that she knew how to waterbend . She couldn't waterbend inside here , who knew what the prison guards would do to her if they knew she could do that . They're lucky enough to get water and not let to die there . But they'd surely not kill her that was for sure , she knew things about the avatar that they did not know . Suki just came from another interrogation , as she entered the cell she just sat down in the corner . 

Yue came up to her and sat down next to Suki , grabbing her hand with a weak smile " come on it's gonna be fine " she whimpered . Suki gripped onto Yue's hand tighter and looked at her " I don't know what to say about that " she said running her free arm over her eyes , which were now a redder color than before , Suki might be the leader of the Kyoshi warriors but she still was a human and a literal child who tried to fight in the war . 

" What do you mean ? " Yue asks with a low tone , Suki looked straight into the others eyes and shook her head " they're moving me to another prison and you-- " she got interrupted by Yue who gasped and raised her eyebrows " we could escape when they're transferring us , maybe I could get close to a bigger body of water and we can go free " she said with a smile on her face . " That won't happen , we are going to a higher security prison " she muttered . " And , and I really don't think you'll be there for long with me anyways " Suki stuttered 

Yue furrowed her brows " why are you saying that " she asks worried . " They're taking me with you aren't they ? That's what you wanted to say right ? " She asks . Suki shakes her head " they said something about the Northern Water Tribe " she started " about how they know that the princess is with me , about how your dad is going to get you back and surrender in the war " she added with a frown .

Yue took in a deep breath and rubbed her face " I promise you won't be alone , we will get out before anything would happen to us . I promise " she uttered and pecked Suki's lips rapidly with a smile . 

They both got moved to The Boiling Rock not so long after , this prison was worse . The guards would make up rules just so they could throw the fire bending prisoners in the coolers . One time Suki also almost got thrown in there for defending a girl whom was almost their age too , she was a fire bender who only got thrown in here because her dad did not wanted to be a soldier and die for nothing . Her mother was killed in an ' accident ' but she knew better that it was all planned , then a robbery that got her framed and sent here . 

Syna was her name . They immediately got along , she was also the only prisoner who knew about Yue's water bending . They tried on planning some escape plans but none worked , they were stuck here for Tui and La knows how much time until the war either ends or they get out by themselves . One of the good days from the weeks in this prison was the day of the black sun , the moon got placed over the sun and fire benders lost their bending for around 7 minutes .

Even a riot got created in those minutes , but in the end the prisoners who did the riot got into the coolers for hours , Yue didn't really understood how so many people just couldn't resist a little bit of cold . Like yeah they lived in places where it was hot most of the time.. well that was her answer actually . If Yue really wanted she could've just melted the ice inside of the coolers but she never got near them , and did not want to get near them either .

The warden was an ass , he kept on saying how did a princess got in the Earth Kingdom , and how if she was a good girl she wouldn't have had gotten in a fire nation prison . She wanted to shout at him or literally anything , that man was just like her people . But even worse . Her and Suki now had different cells , Yue couldn't keep her mind from wondering what was Suki wondering about in her cell , she would usually vent to her , but now that she was alone .. Yue didn't wanna think about it , she was just worried , and whenever they got out in the prison yard she'd find Suki and cuddle up with her . 

Well that was until a guard entered her cell , this hasn't happened yet , Yue did not knew what to do about it so she just sat down on the mattress that was put down on the metal ground " what do you want ? " She asks avoiding eye contact . " Yue, it's me " Sokka - 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢 , the boy who could barely fight Suki off months ago infiltrated one of the most high security prisons in the fire nation - " Sokka ! " She whimper - yelled and got up hugging the boy with a smile , he hugged back and then let go , supporting himself on the door . " I talked with Suki , we are going to get out of here " he said .

Well everything worked well until apparently Prince Zuko , whom attacked her village - could she say her village ? She basically lived for an year and so there, joined the kyoshi warriors , helped the people and almost everything ; was also here , and apparently he joined the them to put an end to this useless war . " I promise " he muttered and left the cell with a smile on his face waving off . 

When it was time to go out of the cells and do work around the prison she bumped on Zuko with Suki . He was apparently also wearing one of the prison outfits , when did he even get caught ? This prison might be worse then she thought . The three of them were sweeping until Sokka got to them " Oh good you guys have met " He said with a sigh . Suki rolled her eyes " actually we met a long time ago " she uttered .

" We did ? " Zuko asked and looked at Sokka then back at Suki . " Yeah you kind of burned down my village " Suki said somewhat angrily , Zuko stopped and looked at the ground " oh , sorry about that . Nice to see you again " he continued with an awkward tone . Yue face palmed and sighed while Sokka showed them where to go .they ended up besides a staircase .

" So, listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again, and the point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right? " Sokka started  
Zuko hummed in agreement , Yue nodded " that's right "  
"So, they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well, to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out, right?" Sokka continued with a smirk  
" Just get to the point " Suki and Zuko said at the same time with a huff . " It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water. Yue will bend the water so we can get to the end quicker " he said and placed his fist on his palm .

" Are you sure ? The cooler as a boat ? " Yue asks , she did agree with the fact that she'll probably bend to help them all escape but having the cooler , which they will hardly get down - right ? - as a boat seemed a little too much . " I'm telling you, it'll work." He started and looked at the other three " I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point." He added confidently " I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and Yue will bend the water so we'll get to the end . As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing-bang-boom, we're home free ! " Sokka stopped and looking at the three other teenagers whom were just exchanging worried glances . 

" How are we gonna get the cooler out ? " Yue asks . " Yeah how are we gonna get the cooler out " one of the prisoners spoke as they jumped from the staircase to them . " What ? We.. we didn't say that " Sokka started stuttering being visibly frustrated . " Yeah you heard wrong " Zuko chimes in trying to cover up for Sokka . "I heard you hatching an escape plan, and I want in. " The man said and glanced at all of them . Well this isn't something you see everyday . " There is nothing to get in on " Zuko continues with a stern voice . " Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is ... an egg " Sokka says with a chuckle . 

Zuko lowers his head and sighs loudly , what's even going on in his head Yue thinks . Suki covers her face with her palm while Yue just stares down at the metal floor . " Okay, well, I come with you or the warden hears about this egg, too. " The man says with an unconvinced tone . " We have no other choice " Suki states as she looks at Sokka who just nods . " Now we just need someone to unbolt the cooler , from the inside " . " Oh , I can get you inside " the prisoner said . 

And that's what they did , Zuko will get into a fight with the man - who apparently is called Chit Sang - , he'll firebend at him then he'll get thrown in the cooler . Yue , Suki and Sokka just watch them , after Zuko bends Sokka tells something about needing backup , then he got sent to the cooler . Zuko was a fire bender , who grew up in the fire nation where there's no such thing as cold weather . Can he stay warm inside one of those coolers ? 

Minutes laters they're out of the prison waiting for Sokka and Zuko to arrive with the cooler . They arrive not long after , Sokka has a long face and Yue could understand why , his intention about going here wasn't about saving her or Suki , it was about saving his father as he told her . And Yue understood that . It must have been sad not seeing your dad for years because of the war . 

They all approached the cooler while Sokka was with Zuko next to a bigger rock , Sokka's water tribe clothes were there . "Are you sure you wanna go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance." Zuko asks Sokka with a softer tone then usual . Yue looks at them and rubs the back of her neck , it was actually . They talk a little more and decide to stay here and wait for the new prisoners to arrive , maybe Sokka's dad would be here , but if he's not they risked it all and there was no thing as going back soon enough. 

Chit Sang and his buddies were already on the boiling lake , Yue , Suki , Zuko and Sokka had to get back in the prison which might be harder then it seemed . Then someone yells " the plan failed , they got caught " Sokka said with an whimper . " The gondolas moving " Sokka says changing his gaze to the gondola which was slowly coming towards the prison . The gondola arrived while the four teenagers were anxiously waiting close to the prison yard . " If my dad's not here we risked everything for nothing " Sokka whimpered again. Zuko put a hand on his shoulder " we had to " he smiles in reassurance . 

Yue looked at the two and then back at the gondola , Suki was holding her hand squeezing ever so slightly at any movement . A large man with tattoos and a nose ring comes out of the gondola first " is that him ? " Zuko asks , stupid question , " my dad doesn't have a nose ring " Sokka whimper yelled at Zuko puffing in annoyance , Zuko just rolled his eyes . More men get out of the gondola and Sokka doesn't say anything . Then the last one came and .. nothing . " That's it ? It can't be it " Sokka said with a sad tone . Then a guard shouts and a man steps out . Sokka's eyes widened " dad " he uttered 

After a hour or even a little less Sokka entered her cell once again . " the guards may think something is wrong so I will need to be quick " he says and Yue just gives him a puzzled look . " I talked with my dad and we are escaping today , on the gondola " he adds quickly . Yue claps her hands together " that's great " . " I'll catch you in a minute " Sokka said as he got out of the cell . Other voices could be heard outside and Yue wondered if he was in danger . 

And so it happened , Sokka ordered the man who was supposed to be keeping the gates open or closed to open them , they all met up in the prison yard , besides Zuko . Yue looked around the yard but doesn't see him . "That's it ! Now we just have to start a riot ! " . Yue raised an eyebrow " and how do we do that " . " I'll show you " Sokka's father started . And no that didn't work . In the end Chit Sang is the one who starts the riot , they get on the gondola not much after , Suki got the warden without even getting a hit back , damn this girl was amazing . 

But of course the good things couldn't last for long . Two girls , the ones that attacked them were suddenly down on the platform where the gondola just took off from . " that's a problem , it's my sister and her friend " Zuko said . They all looked at them , Zuko's sister took some handcuffs from a guard and ran forward as the other one just jumped up on the cable . The firebender just elevated herself on the line with just a blast of fire . Yue sighs and looks at Suki who was smirking determinated " this is a rematch I've been waiting for " 

" Me too " Zuko added and exchanged a glance with Sokka who was still looking up at the two girls approaching the gondola rapidly . The four teenagers climbed on top of the gondola and waited for the other two to arrive too . Yue looked down at the boiling water for a minute then back at Suki who took a fighting stance , who needs bending at this moment , they could resolve it hand to hand . The fire nation princess lands in front of Sokka and Zuko while the other one jumped in between her and Suki , Yue looks at the the boys for a quick moment and sees that they already started to fight , blue and red flames mixing together . 

Then she looked over at Suki and the other girl whom were just trading blows at eachother , Yue joined in too not so long after . The princess sends out a fire blast , while Sokka and Zuko dodge it , it almost hits Yue and Suki , they did manage to dodge it in time though . Then out of a blue the gondola started rocking back and forth . Sokka almost fell of the gondola but Zuko catched him , Yue just unbalanced and fell down next to the gondolas support . Suki helped her up while the girl who was fighting with them just jumped up on the cables . 

The four teenagers went back inside out of breath " They're cutting the line! The gondola's about to go! " said Zuko while looking at the guards whom were cutting the line . " I hope this thing floats " Sokka's dad says looking down at the water . " If we do fall do you think you can make the water into ice ? " Sokka asks Yue quickly . " I don't know , I hope I can " Yue murmured . 

" Who's that " Sokka questioned once again but now he was looking off into the distance at the platform . " It's Mai ! " Zuko said with a shocked tone . " Mai ? " Suki asks raising an eyebrow , Yue just shrugs " they know many people " . After minutes the gondola makes a stop at the top of the hill . Everyone got down of it as quick as it stopped . Yue looked back at the now small looking figures with a worried face , what will happen to the girl who just saved them . 

Suki grabs her forearms and pulls her after the others . " Well, we made it out. Now what? " Suki asks raising an eyebrow . Sokka looks at Zuko who is just standing still " Zuko, what are you doing? " He asks " My sister was on that island " Zuko murmured . " Yeah, and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop! " The water tribe boy pointed out . 

" What I mean is she must have come here somehow. " Zuko continued and walked to a large hill by the sea " There! " He added once again pouring at a large airship " That's our way out of here! " 

The ride to wherever Zuko and Sokka were taking time took time , it was already nightfall when they announced that they finally arrived . Yue was half asleep with her head on Suki's shoulder . If was weird staying on the enemies airship . Everything was a deep red colour and made of metal so that none could bend it. Zuko and Sokka were the first ones to get out , Yue noticed the other kids out there too . She smiled and realised that they were safe , but for how long was the actual question . 

" Did you at least get some good meat? " Toph cried and tapped her foot on the ground . " I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood. " Then they all got out of the airship , the air was not filled with smoke anymore , where were they anyways , the houses ? Were these even houses ? Were upside down . Yue looked over at Sokka and Katara who were now hugging their father . " Come on , it has been a long day " Suki uttered and grabbed her hand . 

The next day Zuko's sister found them at the Western Air Temple, Chit Sang , Hakoda and the other kids whom Yue still didn't learn their names ran away through an Earth bended tunnel made by Toph to the air ship while they went to a cliff somewhere far away from the temple just camping ' like the old times ' as Aang said . 

Katara was the one who went with Zuko on a said field trip not soon after , they were going to face the man who killed her mother , Katara said that she'll kill the man , Aang told her not to , they got into a small fight , then at night she went anyways , apparently before Zuko and Sokka went to the Boiling Rock Zuko took Aang to a 'field trip ' too , Zuko joined their group to teach Aang fire bending but he lost his bending just as he joined them . The two also met dragons , two real life dragons .

They end up going to the Ember Island and staying at the literal Fire Lords beach house , Zuko reassured them that none came here for years and that they were safe . Yue and Suki borrowed - didn't steal , surely didn't steal - some clothes from the house next to them . It was still annoying for Yue though because her white hair was still standing out the most . Nothing seemed to be happening today so Yue asked Katara is she could teach her a little more water bending that she was taught back home . And so they went to the beach and tried some forms , Suki followed them too , just to not be paranoid that something may happen to either of them . 

After two hours they arrived back at the beach house , Aang and Zuko were still training while Sokka and Toph were laying down on the concrete ground . " Guys look what I found " Yue stars as she takes out a rolled up piece of paper from her pocket " you guys aren't gonna believe it , there's a play about us " . She continued. " We were just coming back when we found this poster " Suki said with a grin . 

Katara sighed deeply behind them " I knew it wasn't a good idea " she whimpered under her breath . " Listen listen " Yue uttered and cleared her throat " ' The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu-on Tim, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage. ' " Yue stopped and Suki was the next to speak up " 'Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players ' " . 

Zuko rolled his eyes and huffed " Ugh! My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered Love Amongst the Dragons every year! " . Katara grabs the poster from Yue's hand and looked at everyone " do you guys really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves? " She asks her eyebrows raised , totally unconvinced . " Come on, a day at the theater? This is the kind of wacky time-wasting nonsense I've been missing ! " Sokka says with a chuckle . 

Katara doesn't comment anymore . Night time falls and they are in the theatre , sitting in the said so ' nosebleeding section ' by Toph. Suki , Yue and Sokka sit in the row behind Toph , Katara , Zuko and Aang . Zuko was a hood over his head to cover his scar while Sang had a hat over to cover his arrows , Yue also had a hood over to cover her white hair but when she sat down she took it down because if was really , really uncomfortable to have something on your head the whole time . 

The curtain rises to reveal set that was supposed to represent the South Pole . The actress and actor whom played Katara and Sokka were in a boat . Yue could see the excitement in Katara even from behind her . Sokka grabs her shoulder and points at the two of them then at the stage with a wide grin . Then the actress starts speaking , " Sokka, my only brother! We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling! " She stars with a sigh .

" All I want is a full feeling in my stomach! I'm starving! " The actor who played Sokka started . The audience laughs while the two siblings exchange glances with eachother confusingly . " Is food the only thing on your mind? " Actress Katara asks . " Well, I'm trying to it get out of my mind and into my mouth! I'm starving! " Actor Sokka replies and the audience once again laughs . Sokka leaned forward in his seat " This is pathetic! My jokes are way funnier than this! " he said with an annoyed tone . " I think they got you good " Toph uttered with a smirk . 

" Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears! Still, we cannot give up hope! For hope, is all we have! And we must never relinquish it, even ... even to our dying breath! " Actress Katara started her dramatic speech with the poor acting skills . Suki was holding on a laughter , Yue was slightly giggling at them while Sokka looked with an amused smile at his sister ." Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that." Katara says from the front row . Toph once again says that they actually got her good . 

Then an iceberg pops from the side next to the canoe . " It appears to be someone frozen in ice, perhaps for a hundred years. " Actress Katara said shocked ." But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg? " Actor Sokka asked . Then the actress who played Katara did some kind of karate chop and yelled ' water bending ', " hm I'm pretty sure this is not how water bending works " Suki hums and looks over at Yue who just nods amused . 

The actor , no the actress who plays Aang pops out of the ice berg. She wears an excessive amount of blush on her cheeks and her overall physiognomy and demeanor clearly display her femininity . " Who are you frozen boy ? " Actress Katara asks actress Aang " I'm the avatar silly , here to spread joy and fun ! " She spoke with a high pitched laugh in the start . Then an ' Appa ' appears from the side too , actress Aang leaps up from the iceberg and lands down on the supposed to be ice . Actress Katara claps her hands over he chest " An airbender! My heart is so full of hope, that it's making me tearbend! " she said as she dropped down on her knees and hugged one of Actress Aang's leg . Actor Sokka did the same with another monologue about food .

The background changes to the ocean and to Zuko and his uncle on a ship ." Prince Zuko, you must try this cake! " The actor who portraits Zuko's uncle stars . " I don't have time to stuff my face! I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor! " actor Zuko started . " Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice. " The actor said once again as he grabbed a piece of cake . 

The background again changes to the Southern Air Temple . "Hey look, I think I found something! " Actress Aang said as she tip toed to a bush , she picks up a Momo prop " It's a flying rabbit-monkey! I think I'll name him, Momo! " The actress continued . Yue kinda falls asleep durning this time but gets nudged awake by Suki " hey look it's us " she whimpered at her . Yue opened her eyes and she war right , that's from the first time they met Aang and the others . Actress Yue and Actress Suki were wearing their kyoshi warrior uniforms same to so Actor Sokka . " Does this dress make my butt look fat?" Actor Sokka asks . The audience once again .. again . Laughs . 

The next scene takes places in Omashu , actor King Bumi is challenging actress Aang to some things so actor Sokka and actress Katara won't get killed by the crystals that grew around them . The following scene is happening on a pirate ship , the pirate actors run in the stage from both sides with their carton swords up in the air . Team avatar slyly slips away from the pirates without braking a sweat . Actress Katara is holding a big scroll in her hands as they tip toe out of the stage . 

They cut to show actress Aang tied to a platform guarded by six fire nation soldiers , actor Zuko standing in front . Then the Blue Spirit walks in the stage with two swords swinging them around . Actor Zuko fights with the Blue Spirit but fails , Actress Aang jumped on the Blue Spirits masks as it went away . The stage fades to an orange colour and Katara is standing next to a way taller boy than her , if Yue isn't wrong that's Jet , she heard about him once from Katara . Actor Jet talked about he'll get rid of the fire nation village for actress Katara . A blue banner gets pulled by a stagehand dressed in black whom crossing the stage . 

Cut to another scene with actor Sokka , actress Aang and actress Katara on Appa's back . They passed the Great divide just by flying over it . The upcoming stage wasn't what Yue was expecting , it was the Northern Water Tribe and it showed an actor burning - well throwing a red strip of material - to the moon spirit and everything went red , the angle changes and it shows actress Aang in a blue fish spirit thing which was destroying the fire nation ships . " The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay! " Actress Aang said with a high pitched tone before the curtains dropped down on her .

They all went outside the theatre , sitting down on some stair cases . " So far, this intermission is the best part of the play. " Zuko sighed and rubbed his face . " Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time! " Sokka whimper yelled as he sat down next to Zuko with a bag of fireflakes . " At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all! " Aang spoke with an annoyed tone . " I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys " Toph shrugs at Aang's words . 

" It's just a play anyways , they got none of us great " Suki giggled and everyone nodded in agreement . Suki looked at Yue who just had her hands on either sides of her head and eyes shut " is there something wrong ? " Suki asks her with a worried tone . " What happened back in the North pole ? " Yue said as low as she could , then she opened her eyes and looked at the other members of the team . " Zhao killed the moon spirit , Aang got to bring it back to life , I'm not sure how but it happened " Katara explained , Yue just nodded and sighed " come on I think the pause is finished " 

And she was right , when they arrived back inside the play already started , on the stage was shown a background with Earth Kingdom houses painted on it. The actor team was standing next to a rock . " Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom!" Actress Katara said . Actress Aang opens up her miniature glider . " This must be where I must come in ! " Toph said with a wide grin .Actress Aang flew over the audience then goes back on the stage " I flew all over town, but I couldn't find a single earthbending master! " The actress said .

Actor Toph enters the stage from a trapdoor beneath the rock prop and held it above his head " You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground! " The actor said and threw the rock prop away . They all laugh besides Toph who is looking eager . " Who are you ? " actress Aang asks . Actor Toph spat and started talking "My name's Toph, because it sounds like tough, and that's just what I am! " he spoke as he flexed his arm muscles . The audience laughed at this too . " What is so funny about this " Yue sighed rolling her eyes , Suki just shrugged . 

Toph realises that she is portrayed by a buff man , Katara laughs at her but Toph actually laughs saying that she wouldn't see herself in any other way . " You're blind ? " Actress Aang asks . Actor Toph chuckles "I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see, except I don't "see" like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth. " Then he started yelling at the actors " There. I got a pretty good look at you. " he added . 

The shot now changes to the actors who portray Zuko and his uncle . " It's time we talk about your hair ! " Actor Iroh starts as he points at actor Zuko's hair who was wearing a large wig . " Maybe it's best if we split up ! " actor Zuko and actor Iroh walk away from eachother . The following scene is somewhere in the desert , Zuko's sister , Azula was cornered by the team avatar with Zuko and Iroh . " Azula, my sister, what are you doing here? " Actor Zuko asks . " You caught me. Wait, what's that ? " actress azula started then pointed to the audience "I think it's your honor! " She shouted . Actor Zuko turned around and then actress Azula disappeared . 

Then in the next scene a large drill on which Azula was standing was ' digging ' into the wall of Ba Sing Se . Actress Aang tried to stay on the wall but it was shaking too bad for her to stay there " If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure! " Actress Aang started putting a hand over her mouth , after that she throws a rock prop at actress Azula . She blocked the rock and laughed " Haha, yes! Continue drilling! The city of Ba Sing Se can hide no longer! " . The scene changes to somewhere underground with Jet jumping in front of the camera , he wore googly eyes and waved his hand hooks around .

" No, Jet! What did they do to you? " Actress Aang asked actor Jet . " Must ... serve ... Earth King! Must ... destroy! " Actor Jet yelled as he swung his hands wildly at actress Aang and actor Sokka , then a rock fell down from the sky and actor Jet crawled under the rock . " Did Jet just .. die ? " Zuko asked . Sokka shrugged " you know it was really unclear " . The background is painted now as the crystal catacombs , there actor Zuko and actress Katara got imprisoned . "I have to admit Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive! " Actress Katara says , actor Zuko sits on a rock bench uttered " you don't have to make fun of me " . 

" But I mean it! " Actress Katara sits down next to actor Zuko " I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me! " . " Wait, I thought you were the Avatar's girl! " Actor Zuko said and got up walking away from the other actor . Actress Katara laughed " the avatar ? " she asked and walked over to actor Zuko " Why, he's like a little brother to me! I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about ... this? " actress Katara continued and embraced actor Zuko . 

Yue noticed Aang get up from his seat , she raised an eyebrow but remained with her head on Suki's shoulder . " You're getting up ? " Sokka whimpered " can you get me some fire flakes ? Ooh ! And some fire gummies ? " He continued then looks over at the stage again . Another cut , now to actor Zuko standing in between actress Azula who had a Fire Nation flag behind her and actor Iroh with an Earth Kingdom flag behind him . " Well, my brother, what's it going to be? Your nation, or a life of treachery? " Actress Azula asks her brother . " Choose treachery, it's more fun! " Actor Iroh said and have him a thumps up . In the end actor Zuko goes with actress Azula .

Another scene follows up with actress Mai , the girl who apparently helped her and the others escape the Boiling Rock , she pulled out a sword from her hair and gave it to a ninja who a guard away . The shot changes to show the stage is set up to resemble the Earth King's throne room. Actress Ty Lee jumps to the other guard, kisses her finger and touches the guard's shoulder, causing him to fall over. Actress Azula jumps behind Actress Ty Lee and they pose. The audience applauds loudly . Actress Aang jumps in from behind the set. " Avatar state yip yip ! " 

The stage shines on actress Aang causing the tattoos to glow she closed her eyes and her eyelids glowed too while a rope lifted her in the air . Actress Azula jumps from behind the smoke " not if my lightning can help it ! " She yelled and threw a blue ribbon towards actress Aang , she opened her eye slightly and grabbed the blue ribbon starting to shake and scream . The audience stares in shock at the stage. " The avatar is no more ! " Actress Azula shouted again and the audience starts applauding loudly , the team avatar gave them disgusted looks though . 

They all go outside the theatre , well besides Aang ." It seems like every time there's a big battle, you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot! " Suki says with a giggle , not meaning to sound rude or something . " You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did! " Sokka started raising an eyebrow with a mocking tone . " Hey did you guys ever won against those girls even ? " Yue asks as she folds her arms over her chest . "Ehh " Sokka added rolling his eyes . " Does anyone know where Aang is? " Katara asks out of a blue . 

" He left to get me fire gummies, like, ten minutes ago. And I'm still waiting! " Sokka cried and looked at his sister " I'll go search for him " Katara said with a worried tone " do you want me to come with you ? " Yue asked and looked at Katara who just shook her head . " Alright " Yue replied . " Hey guys , what are the chances you can get me backstage? I got some jokes I want to give to the actor me. " Sokka asked looking at the two Kyoshi warriors . " I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth. " Suki started quickly with a serious tone . " Yes we can get you backstage " Yue giggled .

" He's coming this way " Suki said as she popped her head in the backstage . " Thank youu " Sokka said as he entered the backstage and started talking with the actor . Yue hummed as she looked at Suki who was looking at Sokka trying to speak with the actor . Suki noticed her staring and grabbed Yue's shoulder " what's up ? " She asks . Yue just shrugged " just thinking " she murmured . " Well you're thinking kinda loud , let's go back in the theatre " Suki smiled and kissed her nose quickly . 

And they walked back inside , the play just started . The next scenes passed quickly as Yue closed her eyes and fell asleep on Suki's shoulder . She got awaken when Sokka started saying that the the invasion is about to start . Actress Katara and actress Aang were standing on one of the submarines . " I just wanted to let you know, Aang, that I'll always love you. Like a brother. " Actress Katara said . Actress Aang punched the air and grinned " I wouldn't want it any other way ! " 

The two shake hands , actress Aang opens her small glider and flies up via a rope , actress Katara waves and her . Actress Katara stood on the submarine while actors Toph and Sokka came up too . " Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a "rocky relationship"? " Actor Sokka cracked a joke . The audience laughs audibly . " I told him to say that ! " Sokka laughed at his own damn joke ." I hope everyone's ready for the Invasion! Slap-a-pow! " Actor Sokka said again . 

The curtain rises , Actress Katara and Actors Toph and Sokka enter from the sides of the stage, while Actress Aang is dropped in from above the stage . " We finally made it to the Royal Palace, but no one's home! " Actress Aang said shockingly . Actor Zuko enters the room and actor Sokka raises his boomerang " Actually, I'm home, and I want to join you! " Actor Zuko uttered . Actor Sokka lowered his boomerang " I guess we have no choice , come on ! " All the actors leave the stage and Sokka gets up and stretches " I guess that's it. The play's caught up to the present now " 

" Wait ! The plays not over ! " Yue said and grabbed Sokka's arm pulling him back down on the bench . " But it is over unless … this is the future ! " Sokka said dramatically . Suki rolled her eyes and sighed " just sit down and watch " . The actor who portrayed the Fire Lord was now on stage , he was standing on a royal palace prop , an orange later who is supposed to be the comet for sure was slowly moved across the stage with a cable .

" With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop ... " Actor Fire Lord started as he raised his arms in the air " the Fire Nation ! " . Actress Azula entered the stage " Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the Palace. They're trying to stop you! " She started . " You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar myself! " the man said and disappeared behind a smoke screen .

Actor Zuko jumps on stage and a rope lowers Actress Aang on stage as she holds her miniature glider prop . " Aang you find the Fire Lord ! I'll hold her off ! " . A cable lifts actress Aang off the ground and the only people on the stage that remain are actor Zuko and actress Azula . " You are no longer my brother. You are an enemy ! " She yelled . " No! I am the rightful heir to the throne! " Actor Zuko said confidently . " We'll see " Actress Azula responded . The fight is interesting to say the least , it was a fight in between two streams of fabric , one blue and red . But the end is not something expected . Actor Zuko gets ' burned ' down in a fire while shouting honor . 

And the audience cheered , they cheered , they were happy that basically the fire lords son was killed by his sister's hands . Yue wondered how much fucked up the Fire Nation is . The next scene showed actress sang and actor Ozai face to face . " So, you have mastered all four elements? " He asks " Yeah, and now you're going down! " Actress Aang points her glider to the other actor . " No! It is you who are going down! You see, you are too late! The comet is already here, and I'm unstoppable! " Actor Ozai said with an evil grin while Actress Aang was looking at the audience with a concerned face . 

Another fight of course , and this one ends just as bad as the other one . Actress Aang gets wrapped into a red blanket which was supposed to be like fire " nooo ! " She yelled and then dropped down on the ground with her eyes closed ." It is over, Father. We've done it!" Actress Azula enters the stage next to her father . "Yes! We have done it! The dreams of my father, and my father's father, have now been realized! The world ... is ... mine!" actor Ozai says raising his arms , a fire nation flag dropped down instead the curtains .

The audience started cheering loudly except the team who was just looking at the stage with a concerned expression . 

" That .. wasn't a good play " Zuko says breaking the awkward silence in between them all .  
" I'll say " Aang replied  
" No kidding " Katara huffed a bit annoyed  
" Horrible " Yue continued with a chuckle  
" You said it " Toph agreed and crossed her arms  
" Never again " Suki sighs and looks up at the night sky  
" But the effects were decent " Sokka shrugged and everyone gave him a death glare .

The next day Aang trains with Zuko more and more , the comet is slowly approaching and it was stressing . " Now let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo! " Zuko told Aang with a stern tone . Aang did as he was told fire coming out of his hands and mouth , the flames weren't the strongest though . " That sounded pathetic , I said roar ! " Zuko said once again and Aang did , this time it was a lot better . " Who wants a glass of watermelon juice ? " Katara asked as she held up two watermelons . " Ooh I want ! " Aang said as he started running towards Katara but got picked up by Zuko making him stop instead , the boy just frowned . 

Yue looked at the two " come on Zuko , just take a break , I bet you're all tensed up , let me help you " she says with a soft voice . " Ugh " Zuko sighed " I am not tensed but if you all want to longe around like snail sloths then go ahead ! " He spoke and started walking off towards the house . " He is " Yue says with a shrug . " Zuko is right - " Sokka started and everyone once again looked at him with a death glare " we shouldn't be just laying around when we can have a beach party " he continued . 

" Oh I like the idea " Suki stated as she continued to sip from her watermelon with a smirk . 

They all go on the beach well except Zuko , they didn't knew where he exactly went inside the house for sure but which room none knew . Sokka is the first one to get into the water , a beach party was kinda what they all needed right now , it was summer and they were in the fire nation so double hot hot . Katara made a surfboard using water bending and started making waves big enough so she could surf like she wanted . Suki was just laying down on a towel on the sand still drinking some watermelon juice because it was sweet and c'mon who doesn't like sweet things . 

Yue followed Katara and made herself a surfboard too . Aang was making a statue of Appa and Toph was practicing her sand bending, showing off to Aang what she can do now . Yue was now on the shore too , Katara was still enjoying the water now diving too .She sat down on the beach towel next to Suki and looked at Toph and Aang who were both now making small sand sculptures . " Well you know how to sand bend better--" he gets interrupted by a fire blast coming from afar . 

Zuko jumps down and starts chasing Aang around throwing fire blasts from time to time , of course he did not wanted to hurt him , or did he now . Aang hid behind his Appa sculpture and peeked out from behind " what are you doing ? " He asks " teaching you a lesson ! " Zuko said as he destroyed the sand Appa . Aang jumps up and Zuko goes after him . Katara immediately got on the shore next to the others as she saw Aang run away from Zuko . " What happened ? " she asked . " Zuko's gone crazy ! " Sokka said . They all run after the two " what are they even doing " Yue asks as she sees them on the roof . 

As Aang air bended Zuko out of the house they all went there . Yue sat down next to Zuko " Tui and La stop trying to kill your selves " she says " did you break anything ? " The girl asks while looking at Zuko who just shook his head . " What's wrong with you ? You could hurt Aang ! " Katara shouted . " What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away? " Zuko said with a defensive tone . 

They all looked at him " why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy ? " Zuko asks backing away a bit . " About Sozin's Comet ... I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came. " Aang said fidgeting his thumbs . Zuko looked at the boy shocked " what ? " . " I'm not ready , I need more time to master fire bending " Aang continues . " And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too. " Toph added 

" So, you all knew Aang was going to wait?" Zuko questioned them with his brows furrowed . " Kind of " Yue told him and looked at the other side . " If he tries to fight the Fire Lord now , he's going to lose " Sokka stated " no offense " he whimpered to Aang . " The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the War, but they pretty much won the War when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse. " Katara explained with a weak smile . " You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back. " Zuko started .

" I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I'd lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was. " The fire bender looked at Aang " it can and it will get worse " . Katara murmured something under her breath and Sokka huffed " I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure evil " . " And what will he even do after the Earth Kingdom gets ereased from the world , wait another 100 years to end both water Tribes ? " Yue said with an annoyed tone . 

They exchange more words and end up just in a group hug , saving the world will be a hard task , but Aang won't have to do it alone . 

Aang and Zuko turn up to train once again , Zuko wants to teach Aang how to redirect lightning . " I used this technique once against my father, if was exhilarating , but terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move, it's over " Zuko told Aang . " Well, not over over. I mean there's always Katara and a little Spirit Water action, right ? " He turns to Katara " Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you. " She replied . 

" Oh you took water from the spirit oasis ? " Yue asks . " Yeah , Master Pakku gave it to me , not sure why but I'm glad he did so " Katara explained . Not after hours they all decided to train together , they decided that a cliff somewhere near the beach would be a good idea . " Gather around Team Avatar " Sokka started " In order to take out the Fire Lord - or in this case, the Melon Lord - our timing has to be perfect. First, Suki and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara, Yue and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offense and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in ... and bam! He delivers the final blow." 

After they finish training , well the failed training , Aang just couldn't hit the melons head , they got into an argument back at the beach house , if was stressing enough , they had to get along not to fight especially not at these times when the comet is almost here . They all go to sleep and forget about it but the next morning when they started packing up they realised that Aang was nowhere to be found , they searched the whole house then went to the beach , there they found some footprints which were surely Aang's . 

" Then he's got to be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him. " Katara says and they all agree it'll be quicker on teams . Sokka went with Appa to look for Aang , Toph went with Zuko , while Yue , Suki and Katara went together in harbour city , a crowd was chanting ' Aang ' over and over , for a second the three girls thought that they found him but no it was that actress . 

After minutes of searching they all go back to the beach house , everyone has a long face , they literally just lost Aang and they did not knew what to do next . " What should we do Zuko ? " Katara asks him . Zuko stands up from the staircase where on which everyone was sitting on " I don't know ! " He said , everyone looked at him " why are you all looking at me ? " . " Well you kinda are an expert at tracking Aang " Sokka mumbled . " Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar ... it's you. " Katara adds with a small chuckle . " We are going to the earth Kingdom then " 

The Gaang all went on Appa and the small journey to the Earth Kingdom started now . " Zuko, I don't wanna tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there. " Sokka comments . " Yeah ,I am once agreeing with Sokka on something " Yue said and looked at the ex prince . " Just trust me " 

They arrive in the Earth Kingdom the next day , Zuko leads them to a tavern or some kind , lively music plays as Zuko enters followed by Sokka , Katara , Toph , Suki and Yue . " So why are we here again Mr just trust me ? " Yue asks him . Zuko points at a girl in all black " June . " 

" Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole. " Sokka said and rolled his eyes . " What mole ? Her skin is flawless " Suki protests , Yue laughs at the two and looked back at the girl . " No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on. " Sokka corrects Suki . " The shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him. " Zuko said . " I don't know who this June lady is but I like her " Toph grins widely .

" Hey, I remember her! She helped you attack us! " Sokka commented , Zuko smirked and started walking forward " yeah back in the good old days " ." Oh great. It's Prince Pouty." June uttered and rolled her eyes " Where's your creepy grandpa? " She asks . " He's my uncle. And he's not here. " Zuko mumbled . " I see you worked things out with your girlfriend. " June teased . " Alright all done with the jokes we need your help on finding the Avatar " Yue interrupted .

" Doesn't sound fun " June said . " Does the end of the world sounds more fun ? " Zuko asked as he clenched his fists . " Alright , alright " June rolled her eyes . The Gaang followed her outside where Appa and the shirshu stood . June held a piece of meat in front of the animal " Nyla " she starts and throws the meat in Nyla's mouth then starts petting her calling her different names . June asked for something with the Avatar's scent on it and Katara gave her the glider which Aang left at the beach house .

The shrishu smelled the glider then started to walk in circles , in the end she plopped down and put her paws over her nose . " What does that mean ? " Suki asks confused . " Means your friend's gone. " June said as she started patting Nyla . " We know he's gone ! That's why we are trying to find him " Toph commented " No, I mean he's gone gone. " June started looking at the ground , changing her gaze towards the teenagers " He doesn't exist. " 

What does that even mean , what happened to Aang ? They all had worried expressions on their faces " What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's ... you know, dead? " Sokka asks trying to under clearly what she meant . " Nope. We could find him if he were dead. Wow, it's a real head-scratcher. See ya. " June spoke as she hopped on top of Nyla . " Well that was helpful " Yue said with annoyance in her tone . Zuko stops her though saying that he has another idea and that there's only one more person who can defeat the Fire Lord . He takes out a sandal and the team cringes , besides Toph who says that it's sweet . Nyla smelled the sandal and already started to run towards the scent . 

" Hey wait up ! " Zuko shouted before they all got on Appa so they could follow her . Before they knew they were approaching the destroyed outer wall of Ba Sing Se . The group stops near a rubble as Appa lands and Nyla starts digging at the wreckage . " We are going to Ba Sing Se ? " Yue asks as she looks at the wall , it's huge , but torn down now by the Fire Nation . " Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck. " June said as she hopped on Nyla once again waving her hand . 

" It has been a long day , let's camp and start our search tomorrow " Zuko said with s sigh . They all fall asleep on Appa's legs and tail , besides Toph who is sleeping inside an earth tent made by her . " Hum ? " Yue mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked at the earth tent getting destroyed . Then fire surrounded them . " Well we are in trouble " Katara said as she looked at the others . " Well look who's there ! " One of the men starts , they all have worried and tired expressions on their face at this point but Sokka and Katara do not . 

" What's going on? We're surrounded by old people. " Toph asks confused . " Not just any old people ! " Katara starts excited " These are great masters and friends of ours. " Katara gets in front of Pakku and bows , Pakku bows back . " It's respectul to bow to an old master " he said . Yue's eyes wided and took a step behind Suki . " but how about a hug for your new grandfather? " Pakku continues . Katara gasps overjoyed " You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again! " 

Sokka ran towards Pakku and hugged him " Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp! " He said but Pakku gently pushed him away " you can still call me Pakku " .

Zuko walked to the man next to Pakku and so did Katara " And this was Aang's first firebending teacher ! " She said . " Jeong Jeong " He introduced himself . " Master Piandao ! " Sokka said excitedly as he bowed . " So wait. How do you all know each other? " Suki asked raising an eyebrow confused , Yue just stood behind her listening to the conversations . " We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations " Piandao started . " The Order of the White Lotus " Zuko whimpers . " That's the one " Bumi snorted . 

" The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth. But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important. " Jeong Jeong started and Pakku continued It came from a Grand Lotus: your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation. " . Toph grinned " well that's who we are looking for ! " She says . " Then we'll take you to him " Piandao uttered .

They started walking towards the campsite with the White Lotus members " So, Bumi ...how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu? " Sokka asked curiously " There I was back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when, but I knew I'd know it when I knew it. " Bumi started telling the story. " Wow! You took back your whole city all by yourself! " Suki said amazed . " So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse? " Bumi asks .Zuko and Sokka glance at eachother then shrug " nah " .

They arrived at the camp , and yeah old people everywhere . " Where is he ? " Zuko asks .Piandao points at a tent on the other side of the camp " your uncle's there , Prince Zuko " he said . Zuko started walking towards the tent but stopped in front " Hey are you alright ? " Yue asked him approaching the boy with a frown . " No, I'm not okay. My uncle hates me, I know it. " Zuko says fastly like he's on the verge of crying " He loved and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him? " he continued . 

Yue sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder " you're sorry for what you did , he'll forgive you , after you talk to him for real come to me you're really all tensed up " Yue giggled a little , Zuko smiled and got up entering the tent . Yue looked towards the tent and sighed , when she wanted to go back to the others Pakku stopped her . " Princess Yue " he started , Yue huffed " it's not princess anymore " she whimpered annoyingly a as she started walking towards her friends . " You know your father is worried sick about you " the man continues " I don't care " Yue said and sped up . 

After a while Zuko and Iroh came to them . " Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord. " Zuko states . " you mean the fire lord " Toph chuckled " that's what I said ! " Zuko said angrily . Iroh hummed. " Uncle we need you to come with us " the ex prince said " no Zuko it won't turn out well " . " Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord. " Iroh told te teenagers . 

" That's true " Yue whimpered " but if Aang doesn't come back we might risk loosing " she continued . " Aang won't let us down .. or I hope " Katara spoke as she rubbed the back of her neck anxiously . " And then ... then you would come and take your rightful place on the throne? " Zuko asked his uncle , they continued talking a little more about what will happen next , Zuko will be the one who will take the throne . Apparently The Order of the White Lotus gathered together to take Ba Sing Se back from the Fire Nations hands .

" Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you. " Iroh tells his nephew , " I can handle Azula on my own " Zuko reassured his uncle . " Not alone , you'll need help " Iroh said . " You're right " Zuko sighed and look towards Yue and Katara " how would you like to help me put Azula in her place? " He asked raising an eyebrow . " Oh it'll be my pleasure " Katara smirked . " Don't have to ask me twice " Yue shrugged .

So it was all planned now Yue , Zuko and Katara will go to the Fire Nation and fight off Azula. Sokka , Suki and Toph will take down the airship fleet while the White Lotus members will take Ba Sing Se back from the Fire Nation's hands . It won't be easy but they have to try at least because apparently the last hope the world has is seven teenagers and some old men . 

" Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel hound " master Piandao told Sokka . Suki and Toph were already on the eel hound , Toph was clinging onto Suki's back . Piandao gave Sokka a map and he examines it " The air ship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore, You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey " Piandao said and Sokka just nodded as he got on the eel hound .

Yue , Katara and Zuko on the other hand take Appa . Yue and Katara staying on the saddle with Zuko up front " So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do? " Zuko asks his uncle " After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop, and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day. " Iroh chuckled and looked up at his nephew . " Goodbye General Iroh " Katara spoke just as Zuko said yip yip and Appa took off the ground . " Are you scared of what might happen ? " Yue questioned Zuko . " I can't say for sure " he whimpered " we'll make it though , I know it " he continued . " Of course we'll make it " Katara clapped her hands together . 

Yue looked down at the members of the White Lotus whom were waving at them . " It'll take some time until we reach Caldera " Zuko told the two " we'll take turns on watching , I'd say you rest now " he spoke . " We'll be alright Zuko " Yue chuckled and looked at the boy . After hours the sky finally starts fading into an orange colour . " Zuko, don't worry. We can take Azula. " Katara told him with a sigh . Both girls could notice how tensed up Zuko was especially now . " It's not her I'm worried about. I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses? " Zuko starts and looks back at Katara and Yue . " Aang won't loose , he can't do that " Yue mumbled " And he won't , we might not be prepared for all of this but I promise Aang will not let us down " Katara reassured him .

" Look ! " Yue said and pointed down at a volcano where houses were placed inside it amongst the royal palace . " Caldera " She whimpered under her breath , the last time she was there wasn't because she wanted to , being kept as a prisoner is something she never thought would happen . " Home sweet home " Zuko joked . " I think it's more hotter than sweeter but it works that way too " Yue shrugged . 

" Ugh you spend too much time with Sokka you got his stupid sense of humour " Katara laughed at Yue and they all started giggling . " Alright we need to be serious now " . " Too bad the comet actually looks pretty " Yue continued with a frown , the sky was fully orange fading into red now . Katara nodded and kept silent , they were closer getting closer to the volcano . And in the next second Appa landed in the plaza courtyard . " Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire Lord today. " Zuko started as he jumped off Appa " I am " he said confidently . 

Azula laughed in his face " you're hilarious ". Yue and Katara jump off Appa too , standing besides Zuko . Yue on his right and Katara on his left . " And you're going down " Katara shouted at her . The fire sage is just about to crown Azula when she signals with her hand to stop . " Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai! " Azula says with a grin .

" You're on " Zuko said with a serious tone . Katara turns her face to Zuko surprised and so does Yue " what are you doing ? She's playing you. She knows she can't take the three of us, so she's trying to separate us. " Katara states with a worried face . " I know but I can take her this time " Zuko reassured Katara . " But even General Iroh said - " Yue started . " I know , I promise everything will be fine , there's something off about her , I can't explain but she's slipping . " Zuko continues .

Both girls nod , Zuko and Azula step forward and get down on their knees then the next moment they get up and turn around facing eachother , Azula took off her Fire Lord garments and smiles " I'm sorry it has to end this way brother " . " No you're not " Zuko sighed as he took his stance . Azula takes her stance too , but Zuko is right , her stance isn't right , she looks like she's about to fall down or something like that . She spinned and sent a sudden blast of blue fire towards her brother . 

Zuko brings his hands up and jumps forward, bringing his arms down in front of him. He bends a flame in each hand and they emerge. He sends the fire toward Azula quickly . A wall of fire was made by Azula's blue flames and Zuko's red flames , colliding with eachother . The fire dies and Azula up on a jet of fire and kicks her legs forward, sending a wave of fire from her feet towards Zuko from each spin . Azula threw a fire blast at Zuko , he dodged and the fire hit a roof which immediately got set on fire , the blue flames fading into red ones .

Zuko continues shooting fire while being pushed back by the blue flames colliding with his red ones , it was intense and scary . Suddenly they both stop with their attacks , Azula seemed scared and confused , this wasn't something you saw everyday , when she was unfocused Zuko threw a strong attack which caused the plaza behind Azula to get smothered by the orange flames . Azula leapt forward with a blast of fire that she swings towards Zuko . Just as he is about to get hit Zuko thrusts his palms outward to create a wall of fire that slices the blue flame. The flames once again die down , Azula is crunched down on the ground panting heavily while Zuko is still in his stance completely still and not out of breath . 

Zuki sends a bigger blast towards Azula . Her eyes are fear filled reflecting the orange flames thrown by Zuko . Azula dodges using a me of blue fire , she flies forward into the air with the help of the jet then she thrusts her fists forward creating two blue fire blasts . Zuko is crouching with his arm outward , blue and orange flames swirling around the two siblings wildly . Azula shots fire and Zuko and circles him , a trail of blue fire coming out of her feet . Zuko quickly defends himself by creating a shield of fire for protection .He tries to attack Azula, who is still circling him, but she is too fast. He stops firing at Azula, crouches, and begins spinning and kicking immense and powerful flames from his feet. Azula is flying forward when she sees the attack , she tries to stop but it's too late , she trips and falls down on the ground . Azula picked herself up and shared at Zuko , her hair totally down now looking extremely angry . 

" No lightning today? What's the matter Afraid I'll redirect it? " Zuko asks as he takes lightning redirection stance . " Oh I'll show you lightning ! " Azula shouts and shots lightning , her stance is irregular and off , if she accidentally hits the ground it'll be no surprise . She looks at Zuko continuously but just before he struck her gaze changes to Katara , she began charging the lightning and when she finished she directed her lightning towards Katara . Zuko's eyes widened " no ! " He shouted and ran in front Katara , the lightning struck him instead . He tries to redirect it mid air but fails instead he falls down on the ground , the lightning left his body through his other arm . The lightning blasted in the air and illuminated the sky . 

" Zuko ! " Both girls yelled and ran towards him . Zuko is laying down on the ground clutching at his hands over his chest . Azula stopped Katara in her tracks by blasting lightning towards her .Yue looked at Katara with fear in her eyes , they both change glances and broke apart as Katara changed her gaze to Azula who was laughing manically in front of them loudly . Yue knelt down next to Zuko " stay down I am going to heal you " she murmured rapidly her voice craking . 

As Katara and Azula fought , well more like Azula threw fire blasts while Katara tried her best to dodge them , Yue was looking around for a body of water . Anything could be good at this point . " You don't look so good Zuzu " Azula shouted and looked to Yue and Zuko . Yue noticed the water channel that Katara just used to make ice . She bended a little off from it and out her hands over Zuko's scar on his abdomen . " It's alright I got you " she whimpered . Zuko's eyes open and he looked around , noticing Azula and Katara over the grate with water underneath . 

Katara got Azula down over the grate , she bended the water out of it and froze it melting the ice around her and the shackles, chaining Azula's hands down to the grate . Katara bended the water back in the grate and took a deep breath . Yue looked at Katara and her head dropped down with a relieved sigh . Katara came over to the Yue and Zuko and hugged them tightly . " Thank Tui and La " she whimpered . Both girls helped Zuko up from the ground with a smile , they all look towards Azula whom is now crying , screaming and breathed blue flames out of her mouth . 

Aang defeated Ozai by taking his bending away . Hours later everyone was at the Fire Nation Royal Palace . Southern Water Tribe , Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation people all together , staying next to eachother after 100 years of war .

" Yue ? " Suki asked as she peeked her head around a pillar . " Hm ? " Yue asked and looked over at Suki , she was leaning against one of the walls of the palace . " Why aren't you in the Coronation Plaza ? Zuko and Aang are about to have their speech and Zuko is about to get coronated ? " Suki asked and came over next to Yue ." I don't really belong there , the Northern Water Tribe did nothing in this war , dad even wanted to surrender to these people just to get me back ! " Yue started annoyingly " i understand that he .. he may miss me but you don't just give up your whole country " she continued whimpering . Suki frowned and hugged her girlfriend with a sigh " well how about you come out as a member of the Kyoshi Warriors ? One of the people who ended the war maybe .. " Suki started and kissed Yue's lips quickly with a smile . 

" Come on , we should be happy , we just ended the war , let's go and meet up with our friends " Suki said with a confident smile as " she grabbed Yue's hand dragging her along . There's my favorite warriors! I have to admit, I kind of missed the face paint. So how does it feel to be in uniform again? " Sokka started as he saw the kyoshi warriors . " It's great ! " Ty Lee started with a giggle . " Hey don't worry , she's one of us now , Sokka . " Yue chuckled as she saw Sokka's eyes widen . 

Zuko and Aang come out of the palace and stand next to eachother . Just after one of the fire sages put the crown in Zuko's topknot everyone starts cheering happily .

They all take a week off and go to Ba Sing Se and go to Uncle Iroh's tea shop , Jasmine Dragon . Zuko was serving the others tea while Iroh is playing the tsungi horn . " Thank you " Yue said with a smile . " I love this " she whimpered ." Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together. " Sokka said as he continued painting . " That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka. " Katara smiled and looked at the drawing squinting her eyes annoyed " Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears? " She asked .

" At least you don't look like a boar-q-pine! My hair is not that spiky! " Zuko commented as he also looked at the painting . " I look like a man. " Mai spoke . " Why am I fire bending ? " Suki asked as she also looked at the painting . " I thought it looked more exciting that way. " . Yue raised an eyebrow " and why am I also fire bending " she questioned . Sokka groaned and Toph laughed " Well I think you all look perfect! "

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard , I think I'm sticking better to drawing . Kudos and comments appreciated .


End file.
